Mejor ser invisible
by Elsie River
Summary: Pequeña historia de inazuma Eleven Go, ambientada en Teikoku. La mayoría de personajes son Oc, girando alrededor de un personaje canon en especial xD Presentando a una nueva chica.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues nada, aquí estamos de vuelta con una nueva historia... xD No tenía pensado subirla, la verdad, pero por mi querida primita lo haré.**

**Es una historia cortita, no creo que tenga más de tres o cuatro capítulos. Y no creo que sea muy interesante, la mayoría de personajes son Oc y hay muy pocos personajes canon. Además aquí aparecen personajes míos de una historia que estoy preparando de Inazuma Eleven Go, y bueno, no sé si se entenderá todo xD**

**Bueeeno, os voy dejando.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que no os disguste ^^**

**_Historia dedicada a mi querida Nuri, por inspirarme de repente para escribirla después de tanto tiempo estando estancada con ella xD Te quiero, primita._**

* * *

Yakumo Airi caminaba apresurada hasta su taquilla. Tenía que dejar los libros de la clase que acababa de tener, y coger aquellos de los que tenía deberes para el día siguiente.

Precisamente ese día que tenía unos ejercicios de lo más aburridos y complicados que le iban a llevar horas, la habían llamado para quedar. Esos dos tenían un don de la oportunidad alucinante.

Abrió la taquilla, y dejó los libros ordenados. Se miró un momento en el espejo de la puerta de metal, y se peinó un poco su pelo púrpura con los dedos. Se lo había cortado hacía poco, antes lo llevaba por debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Pero ahora le caía liso hasta los hombros, y se colocaba el flequillo hacia el lado derecho. Le era mucho más cómodo, y no le sentaba tan mal. Pero bueno, seguía sin ser una belleza.

Puso los ojos en blanco, y cogió los libros de sociales y ciencia para poder cerrar finalmente la taquilla. Cuando le estaba poniendo el candado se dio cuenta de que se le había caído un pequeño papel doblado, y se agachó para recogerlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, abriendo el papel aun sin guardar los libros en su bolso cruzado.

_"Estaré en el entrenamiento después de clase durante un par de horas, si quieres ven, y pasamos el rato con los chicos. Un beso, Lis"_

Ah, Lisette... Debía de haber metido la nota por la ranura de su taquilla. De nuevo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Pero no le podía haber dicho lo del entrenamiento en clase? ¡Si compartían todas las horas, y encima se acababan de despedir!

En fin, así era su querida amiga. Muy tímida y todo eso, pero cuando tenía confianza hacía las cosas más raras del mundo. En realidad en eso eran bastante parecidas, aunque Airi no lo demostraba tan abiertamente. Pero ciertamente con Lisette podía ser ella misma, podía decir lo que quería y de la manera que quería, y ella nunca se molestaba, sino que daba más guerra. La quería muchísimo.

En fin, tendría que mandarle un mensaje al móvil para decirle que no iría a ver el entrenamiento. Menos mal que ya tenía planes. Lo que le faltaba, ir a ver a unos chicos jugando al fútbol. No, gracias. Ya iba a pasar la tarde con dos personas algo tocadas mentalmente, y si tenía que volver a aguantar los entrenamientos tan brutos que tenían esos chicos mientras Lisette intentaba convencerla de que hablara con alguno se tiraba desde el piso más alto de Teikoku.

Cogió su móvil del bolsillo pequeño de la mochila para mandar el mensaje, y mientras lo encendía no se dio cuenta de donde estaba pisando. Y cómo no, al poco tiempo tropezó con alguien y se le cayeron los libros. Estuvo a punto de poner cara de fastidio, pero nada más ver a quien había atacado con su torpeza comenzó a rezar para que se la tragara la tierra.

El chico de pelo añil se quedó parado mirando los libros que se encontraban en el suelo, como si estuviera meditando. por su parte, Airi se quedó totalmente bloqueada, sin saber que hacer.

Miyabino Reiichi. Precisamente tenía que chocar con Miyabino.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta de que estando ahí parada no iba a mejorar la opinión que el chico tenía de ella. Bueno, no sabía realmente lo que pensaba de ella, en todos los años que habían ido juntos a clase no habían hablado ni una sola vez, tal vez cuando tenían que hacer juntos alguna actividad. Ni siquiera en la guardería. Él era demasiado serio y ella demasiado tímida como para acercarse a hablar. Pero no le pasaba sólo con él, siempre había sido así con toda la gente que conocía. En el instituto sólo Lisette era su amiga, y si se habían conocido había sido gracias a ella. Era Lisette siempre la que se le acercaba, la que tiraba de ella. No era especialmente sociable, prefería mantenerse aparte, alejada de los demás.

Y Miyabino le imponía demasiado respeto. Siempre tan inaccesible y callado, siempre tan quieto... Incluso cuando le escuchaba en clase responder a alguna pregunta se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Aun paralizada, se dio cuenta de que el chico se agachaba un poco, y cogía los libros para entregárselos.

- Toma -Dijo simplemente, entregándole los libros sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Gracias... Perdona, no miraba por donde iba... -Consiguió decir hecha un manojo de nervios, por una parte alegrándose de que no la mirara a la cara. Estaba demasiado sonrojada.

Miyabino no dijo nada ni prestó atención a lo que le decía, simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en su dirección. Airi sabía que se dirigía al campo, ya llevaba el uniforme puesto. Él era el portero del equipo de fútbol, donde Lisette era ahora la gerente y ayudaba con los entrenamientos.

La chica suspiró mirándolo al alejarse, apretando los libros contra su pecho. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, y se sentía algo triste de repente.

¿Por qué Miyabino la odiaba? Nunca había hablado con él, no podía haberle dicho nada que le disgustara. Pero era obvio que no la soportaba. Dudaba que tan siquiera se acordara de su nombre.

Era invisible para él.

En gran parte cuando Lisette la invitaba a los entrenamientos no iba por él. No quería que le cogiera más manía. Y que su amiga no dejara de insistirle en que hablara con él, y decirle que seguro que en realidad le gustaba no ayudaba demasiado.

Aun parada en el pasillo viendo cómo el chico de pelo añil atravesaba la puerta de salida al capo, suspiró soltando una pequeña y triste risa.

- Sigue soñando, Airi -Susurró mientras guardaba los libros en el bolso-. Mejor dedícate a seguir siendo invisible.

Y se encaminó a la salida.

_**...**_

- Deberías haber hablado con él -Resolvió Rima mientras bebía un poco del refresco que Hyoma le había comprado-. A mí siempre me ha parecido muy guapo.

- No seas tonta, ese tipo es un estirado y un aburrido -Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Airi bajó la cabeza desanimada por las opiniones, aunque en su interior comenzaba a estar de mal humor. Esos dos siempre la mareaban, decían cosas muy distintas.

Kazama Hyoma y Kunisaki Rima no iban a Teikoku con ella, iban a Black Rose. Era como una academia de genios del fútbol, todos con un pasado trágico. Anteriormente Black Rose se encontraba en Teikoku, según le habían contado alguna vez el anterior comandante del equipo de Teikoku había fundado también la academia para ayudar a unos niños o algo por el estilo. Nunca se había interesado demasiado, pero siempre había hecho buenas migas con los chicos de allí. No sabía por qué, pero cuando eran pequeños se habían acercado a ella y había comenzado a ser amiga de los once componentes de su equipo. Esos dos eran los más cercanos. Hyoma tenía quince años, era alto y atlético. Su pelo azul siempre caía desordenado encima de sus increíbles ojos verdes, siendo perfectos con su personalidad despreocupada. Había veces en las que podía ser de lo más repelente y antipático, aunque en realidad era un cacho de pan. A menudo se pasaba por el instituto en su tiempo libre y se dedicaba a jugar al fútbol con los niños del equipo infantil. Siempre decía que no los soportaba, pero realmente se le daban de maravilla. Los niños lo adoraban y no dejaban de pedirle que volviera para estar con ellos. En contraste, Rima era mucho más apacible. Tenía catorce años, la piel pálida, y sus ojos y pelo eran de un color grisáceo con débiles tonos azules. Era siempre muy amable y buena, y su aspecto hacía que pareciese de lo más frágil. Nada que ver, era muy fuerte y todos contaban con ella en el equipo de fútbol. La había visto en algunos partidos, y era asombrosa. La admiraba muchísimo, aunque nunca lo decía porque la chica era demasiado modesta y no le gustaba que la adulasen.

Hyoma era el portero de Black Rose, y Rima era la líder de la defensa, con más de un as en la manga. Eran impresionantes, inteligentes y guapísimos. Se habían criado juntos, eran casi como hermanos, y se llevaban de maravilla aun siendo tan diferentes. Siempre le había extrañado que no se interesaran como pareja. Tal vez como vivían juntos no sería buena idea. Nuna se había atrevido a preguntarlo.

- Airi, que no me entere yo de que te ves con Miyabino Reiichi -Determinó el chico con gesto malhumorado.

- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte -Dijo Airi intentando reir-. Miyabino nunca me ha hablado, debo de caerle fatal.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a por él? Puedo hablar con el guaperas para ir a Teikoku a decirle cuatro cosas -Con "el guaperas" se refería a Tatsumaki Shun, el capitán de Black Rose. Era su mejor amigo, y siempre se estaban tomado el pelo y metiéndose el uno con el otro. Chicos.

- Déjalo, no hace falta -Se apresuró a decir alarmada. Ya sabía de lo que eran capaces esos dos cuando hacían de las suyas-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Shun?

- Está bien, quería venir a verte pero tenía que entrenar. Nos dijo que te saludáramos de su parte -Dijo Rima sonriendo comprensiva.

La chica suspiró, por una parte aliviada. Estaba siendo un día demasiado estresante, si veía a Shun se pondría nerviosa.

Efectivamente, Shun y Airi habían tenido historia. Bueno, no del todo. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, Airi podía aventurarse a decir que el chico era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Y nunca se había enterado de que él siempre la había visto con otros ojos.

Cuando le pidió salir sólo sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Años de amistad y cariño y jamás se había dado cuenta, y temía de verdad que el rechazarle acabara con su relación. Pero Shun era bueno, probablemente una de las mejores personas que podría conocer en toda su vida, y no se tomó mal su respuesta en absoluto. Simplemente sonrió como hacía siempre, y la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo diciéndole que no estuviera triste por él. Y nada había cambiado. A veces sentía haberle dicho que no, era el chico perfecto. Pero no era suficiente para él. No era suficiente para ningún chico, era mejor que no se metiera tanto en su vida. Así encontraría a una chica digna de todo su cariño.

Se dio cuenta de que Hyoma la miraba fijamente, sentado con los brazos entrelazados por detrás de la cabeza, y se forzó a sonreír olvidándose de lo que estaba pensando.

- Bueno... ¿y tú qué piensas de Miyabino, Airi? -Preguntó la chica de pelo grisáceo para romper el hielo.

Hyoma suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Airi volvió a enrojecer al recordar lo pasado en el pasillo. ¿Que qué pensaba de él? La ponía en un aprieto con esa pregunta...

Miyabino... No quería pensar en él, y menos aun hablar de él. Ya tenía bastante con ser invisible para ese chico, y saber que le caía mal. ¿Cómo podría permitirse pensar en Miyabino sabiendo que él no podía ni verla? No debía hacerlo. No debía hablar de ese chico sin ser algo suyo.

¿Qué podía decirle a Rima? Si le decía que prefería no responder a lo mejor se lo tomaba a mal, y no quería parecer una borde con ella... Sobre todo mientras la chica la miraba con esa sonrisa a la que nadie podía resistirse.

Menos mal que Hyoma estaba ahí para salvarla.

- Rima, querida hermanita, ¿hoy no nos tocaba entrenamiento intensivo? ¿Cuanto queda para que tengamos que volver a la academia?

- ¡Ah, es verdad! -Exclamó la chica sacando un pequeño horario de su bolso, y mirando un momento su reloj-. A ver... Vaya, nos queda poco tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Lo siento, Airi. Si eso te llamaremos otro día.

- Claro, cuando queráis -Contestó la chica de ojos turquesa, sonriendo amablemente.

Ambos la abrazaron, y Hyoma le guiñó un ojo sonriendo divertido. Le prometieron llamarla en unos días, para que fuera a ver el partido que tendrían pronto. No le dijeron contra quién sería, pero ya presentía que sería impresionante. Los chicos de Black Rose nunca habían sido normales, sus partidos siempre eran demasiado increíbles. Los dos comenzaron a caminar, y Airi les despidió alzando el brazo.

- ¡Por cierto, decidle a Shun que le llamaré pronto y que tengo ganas de verle! -Exclamó.

Hyoma no se giró, pero alzó la mano levantando el pulgar. La chica sonrió a sus amigos aunque ya no la estuvieran mirando, y decidió encaminarse a su casa.

Airi comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, dándose cuenta de que al final no había avisado a Lisette de que no iba a ir al entrenamiento. Se apresuró a coger el móvil para llamarla y disculparse. La chica no tardó ni dos segundos en responder a la llamada de su amiga.

_- Bien, por fin me llamas. Espero que tengas una buena excusa, señorita._

- ¿Has estado esperando todo este tiempo a que te llame para poder decirme eso? -Preguntó Airi poniendo cara de circunstancia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

_- Estarás contenta por dejarme sola con esta tropa. Airi, si vieras hasta qué punto me estoy aburriendo aquí tan solita, sin nadie con quien hablar... _-Susurró la chica haciéndose la víctima.

- Vale, lo siento... Iba a llamarte, pero me choqué con alguien en el pasillo y no me volví a acordar.

_- ¿Con quién te has chocado?_

Airi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y decidió que era mejor omitir a esa persona en su historia.

- Nadie, no me fijé.

_- Ah, bueno. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?_

- Estuve un rato con los chicos de Black Rose, me llamaron para vernos.

- _Qué bien. ¿Y ya no estás con ellos? Porque de ser así podrías apiadarte de mí y venir al entrenamiento._

Mala idea. Una malísima idea, no debía ir.

- Es que tengo muchos deberes, Lis...

_- No seas exagerada, tienes los mismos que yo y sólo son unos ejercicios de ciencias._

- Claro, a ti te resultarán fáciles, pero a mí no me hacen ninguna gracia.

- _Vengaaa... Anda, ven, todos están muy serios por aquí, seguro que les alegra ver a una chica tan mona como tú animándoles._

- Desde luego... Ahora Yakumo Airi es la chica más guapa del instituto que se dedica a ir a animar los partidos. ¿Quieres que lleve también una minifalda y unos pompones?

- _Bueno, en realidad hay alguien que no necesita ánimos... -_Susurró la chica ignorando el sarcasmo de Airi-. _Es raro, Miyabino parece estar de buen humor hoy. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

Airi suspiró comenzando a retorcerse un mechón de pelo. Miyabino... Espera. ¿Miyabino? ¿De buen humor? No sabía que eso fuera posible. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tal vez... ¿podría ser por lo ocurrido en el pasillo?

Sí, claro... y después se caerían juntos por las escaleras y entonces él le pediría matrimonio. Vamos, era el colmo de romanticismo. Estúpidos manga shojo. Debía dejar de leerlos, le hacían pensar cosas extrañas.

_- ¿Airi...? ¿Sigues ahí?_ -Preguntó Lisette extrañada al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sigo aquí!

_- Vale, vale... Venga, no seas aburrida y vente, al entrenador Kido no le importará. ¿Tú no eras la prima pequeña de un amigo suyo?_

- ¿Si lo sabes para qué me lo preguntas?

_- ¡No te vayas por las ramas, ven al instituto de una vez!_

- ¡Que sí, que ya voy! ¡No seas pesada y haz tu trabajo de gerente!

_- ¡Bien, te quiero, nos vemos en breves!_

Y colgó la llamada sin más. La chica de pelo púrpura debía reconocer que sus instintos asesinos salían a menudo cuando Lisette estaba cerca... Pero bueno, ya sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ella. ¿Por qué siempre dejaba que se saliera con la suya?

Lo último que quería era ir a ver el entrenamiento de Teikoku... Encima Miyabino estaba de buen humor y estaría jugando de maravilla. Siendo así en cuanto llegara ella comenzaría a estar de malas, y todo se iría al traste. En fin, intentaría pasar desapercibida. Ser invisible. Eso era lo mejor para todos.

_**...**_

- ¡Airi!

Lisette corrió para recibir a su amiga en cuanto la vislumbró bajando las escaleras del campo de fútbol, y la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo.

- Creía que ya no vendrías. Mírate, qué guapa te has puesto para los chicos.

- Lis, estoy como cuando nos vimos en clase hace unas pocas horas...

- Da igual, estás guapa. Me da que alguien no podrá resistirse a ti... ¿Dónde están tu minifalda y tus pompones?

- No empieces. Bueno... creo que iré un momento a saludar al entrenador Kido. Tengo que dale un saludo.

Se separó de su amiga, y fue junto al entrenador para hablar unos minutos con él. Le dio saludos de parte de su primo Mark, que vivía en América. cuando eran más jóvenes habían jugado en un torneo internacional de fútbol, y ella siempre servía de mensajera entre ellos. Era un poco cansino estar mandando saludos una y otra vez, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba el entrenador Kido, siempre era amable y la trataba bien. Incluso le había propuesto ser gerente del club de fútbol con Lis. Después de unos instantes hablando, comenzó a caminar para volver con Lisette y estar con ella un rato en el banquillo, y mientras andaba se distrajo mirando a los chicos jugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía entrenando, y se le puso la piel de gallina al comprobar que esos chicos tenían una fuerza increíble.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirar a la portería. Y ahí estaba Miyabino. No pudo evitar asombrarse. Normalmente no era nada expresivo, pero sí cuando jugaba al fútbol. ¿Sería por lo que había dicho Lisette, que estaba de buen humor?

Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la fuerza con la que paraba el balón.

Nunca había visto los partidos de Teikoku, y aunque había ido a un par de entrenamientos nunca le había visto jugar así. Era impresionante, no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Cuando llegó al banquillo, la chica morena la miró divertida con sus ojos de color avellana.

- Hoy está impresionante, ¿verdad? ¿No te parece que está más guapo cuando juega?-Le preguntó sabiendo que estaba distraída.

- Sí, es verdad... -Comenzó a decir, hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-. ¡No! ¡Lisette, no me líes!

- ¿Yo? Si yo no estoy haciendo nada...

Airi puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó en el banquillo junto a su amiga. Estuvieron un rato comentando cosas, y en cuanto Lisette intentaba llevarla a hablar de los chicos del equipo, la chica de pelo morado contraatacaba hablando de las clases del día. Hasta que la morena tuvo por fin la oportunidad que buscaba.

Miyabino había sido relevado de la portería, y le habían dicho que descansara un rato. Ya comenzaba a caminar hacia el banquillo.

La chica aprovechó, y cogió una botella de agua y una de las toallas. Se las ofreció a Airi, que en un principio no comprendió qué le quería decir con eso.

- Venga, llévale la bebida a Miyabino.

- ¿¡Qué!? -Exclamó la chica de ojos turquesa enrojeciendo nerviosa.

- Aprovecha, hoy está de buenas y ha jugado genial. Ve a hablar con él antes de que vuelva a salir.

- Lis, no, no puedo hacerlo...

- Claro que puedes, no seas plasta. Da el primer paso, no te va a morder.

Con lo que la odiaba, veía más probable que empezara a darle balonazos nada más verla. Sería más eficaz para poder librarse de ella. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, Lisette comenzaría a hablar y hablar hasta que le hiciera caso.

- Ve con él o te castigaré en el rincón -Dijo Lisette con firmeza.

- ¡Agh, está bien! -Exclamó Airi molesta, cogiendo la botella y la toalla blanca de las manos de la chica morena.

Comenzó a caminar con los nervios a flor de piel al ver que el chico también se iba acercando. Cuando Miyabino llegó al banquillo sintió la tentación de echar a correr en dirección contraria, pero al girarse un poco y ver a Lisette sonriendo divertida se armó de valor y continuó caminando lentamente. Llegó junto al chico, que estaba de espaldas a ella en ese momento. No, tendría que hablarle...

_Vale, puedes hacerlo. Sólo debes llamarle, darle las cosas e irte por donde has venido. Vamos allá._

- Esto... Miyabino -Susurró en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no la escucharía.

Pero la escuchó.

El chico se giró hacia ella, y la miró extrañado. Claro, no se la esperaba a ella. Airi no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, y de pronto se había olvidado de lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Quérías algo? -Preguntó el chico de pelo añil mientras se quitaba los guantes.

La chica se estremeció, se estaba dirigiendo a ella de forma un poco brusca. Bueno, siempre era así, era su forma de hablar. Pero encontraba tan extraño que le hablara a ella que de repente le dio miedo. Pero no quería aguantar una charla de Lisette de nuevo. Se armó de valor, y extendió las manos con las cosas hacia el chico.

- To... toma, me han dicho que te traiga la bebida -Consiguió decir al fin, aunque sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

- Ah, bien. Gracias, Yakumo -Dijo sin perder la expresión, aceptando la botella y la pequeña toalla blanca.

_Vale, Airi. Tienes una oportunidad. No te gusta que te llamen por tu apellido, debes decirle que te llame por tu nombre._

Se quedó parada, mientras el chico se limpiaba un poco el sudor del cuello con la toalla y se sentaba. Debía hablar con él, decirle lo que quería... Tenía que hacerlo.

_Puedes llamarme Airi._ Venga, podía hacerlo. Sólo eran tres palabras. No quería que la llamara por su apellido, quería que la llamara por su nombre. _Vamos, dilo. Puedes llamarme Airi._

Abrió la boca para decir la frase. Pero no salió ningún sonido.

No... No podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación en toda su vida, no podía decirle eso con tanta normalidad. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sin saber qué hacer. Sería mejor que volviera con Lisette...

Miyabino bebió un poco de la botella, y después de un pequeño trago se quedó mirándola por un momento.

- Perdona, ¿podría llamarte Airi? Supongo que es más cómodo para ti, todo el mundo te llama por tu nombre.

La chica se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que alzó la mirada. Sus ojos de color turquesa se encontraron con los del chico, y por un momento le sostuvo la mirada sin enrojecer. Pero duró poco. Al instante volvió a bajar la cabeza, asintiendo levemente.

- Sí, claro... Llámame Airi.

- Bien. Entonces puedes sentarte conmigo, Airi. No tienes que estar ahí plantada mientras descanso.

- ¿Sentarme...? Es que... tal vez...

- Venga. No me molestas. Siéntate de una vez.

- Está bien... -Susurró intentando no enfadarle. No parecía estar molesto, pero no quería estropear su buen humor.

Se sentó con él, guardando las distancias con un asiento entre ellos. Se agarró las medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta la mitad de los muslos por las rodillas, y apretó con nerviosismo.

No alcanzaba a entender por qué de repente Miyabino le pedía que se sentara un rato con él. Pero ya le daba suficiente vergüenza estar cerca de ese chico, no sería capaz de preguntarle algo tan grande.

- Siento curiosidad por algo.

La voz de Miyabino la sobresaltó demasiado, tuvo que contenerse para no saltar y caerse del banquillo. Pero hizo lo que pudo para no moverse y atenderle, aunque al sentir los ojos del chico clavados en ella no consiguió levantar la mirada.

- Tú no eres del club de fútbol. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Sintió que la pregunta tiraba de ella. ¿La hacía con tono acusador? No, en realidad no parecía que le hablase mal... Vale, tal vez era una pregunta inofensiva. Debía responder. _Responde, Airi, responde... Aprovecha ahora para mejorar su opinión sobre ti._

- He... he venido por Lisette. Me dijo que viniera para estar con ella, y así ayudarla un poco.

- Ah, claro. Es verdad que sois buenas amigas.

Airi asintió, aun sin levantar la mirada. Vale, esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido con él. Era muy extraño. ¿Debería decirle algo más? No quería molestarle ni parecer pesada.

Se atrevió y poco a poco giró un poco la cabeza, hasta lograr mirarlo de reojo. Ya no la estaba mirando, se encontraba atendiendo al campo donde sus compañeros seguían entrenando. La chica aprovechó la ocasión para poder observarle bien.

La respiración de Miyabino aun era algo acelerada por el entrenamiento. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y de vez en cuando se limpiaba el sudor que caía por su cara con la toalla blanca que le había llevado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, era increíble verle así. De esa manera, tan activo y concentrado... le parecía aun más guapo. Le sorprendía lo mucho que le atraía.

El chico ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, y Airi se giró con rapidez, avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo. Cielos... La tensión era insoportable, ¿le diría Miyabino algo más? ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Oye, ¿tú estás en algún club?

Otra pregunta. Bueno, al menos esta no era tan comprometedora... Aunque seguía poniéndola nerviosa. No le gustaba hablar de su club.

- Soy del club de teatro -Susurró rezando para que no la escuchara.

- Eh, eso es interesante. Aunque la verdad no tienes mucha pinta de saber actuar -Dijo simplemente, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que tenía que corregir-. No te ofendas.

- No, no me ofendo... Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo -Contestó Airi intentando quitarle algo de tensión a la situación. Algo difícil, al menos por su parte. Se preguntaba si el chico también se daba cuenta de lo extraña que era esa situación. Los dos sentados juntos, conversando tranquilamente. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversar-. Pero... me gusta el teatro.

- Seguro que es divertido.

Airi asintió algo sonrojada, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba sonriendo. Estaba hablando con Miyabino, tenía una conversación con él... Jamás habría esperado algo así. La estaba tratando... ¿bien...?

A lo mejor se había estado perdiendo muchas cosas en los entrenamientos y no se había dado cuenta... A lo mejor Miyabino no la odiaba después de todo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, sin decir nada. Airi rezaba para que Miyabino no estuviera esperando que ella dijera algo. Seguramente aun no sabía que si quería tener una conversación con ella siempre debería iniciarla él. Pero bueno, la verdad es que poco le importaba no hablar con él. Ya había tenido suficientes nervios por unas pocas frases, no quería correr el riesgo de decir algo extraño y que se pensara que era rara. Bueno, más rara de lo que debía paecerle ya. Pero los minutos siguieron pasando. Finalmente sonó un pitido, y el portero que ocupaba el lugar del chico de pelo añil abandonó el campo para poder descansar él también. Miyabino cerró los ojos por un instante, y luego se levantó recogiendo sus guantes y dejando la toalla y la botella ya vacía sobre el banquillo.

- Pues nada, creo que ya me toca volver a la portería. Gracias por traerme las cosas -Comentó.

- Sí, no ha sido nada... -Susurró Airi, comenzando a tocarse un mechón de pelo.

Miyabino la miró de reojo por un momento, y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar para entrar en el campo, se detuvo y dio media vuelta hacia ella. Airi aun estaba sentada, y levantó un poco la mirada para asombrarse al verle frente a ella. Seguía sin mostrar niguna expresión, pero parecía querer algo de ella.

- Oye -Comenzó a decir con un tono tranquilo-, quizás pasado mañana podrías venir a ver el...

- Hey, Airi -Le interrumpió alguien de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos.

- Ryuuzaki... -Susurró la chica sorprendida.

El chico de pelo largo y ojos morados miraba a la chica con seriedad mientras se acercaba a ella. Se dio cuenta de que Miyabino también se encontraba ahí, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. El chico de pelo añil se puso los guantes sin apartar la mirada del defensa, finalmente alzando las cejas y volviendo al campo sin decir nada más a Airi, que comenzó a extrañarse. Vio al chico alejarse, y no supo si debía hacer algo. Le estaba proponiendo algo... Podría ser ir a ver el partido que iban a tener. Si no se equivocaba, iban a jugar contra Raimon.

Pero no pudo moverse. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada, y ahora debía prestar atención a Ryuuzaki. Con el asco que le tenía... que además era mutuo, él tampoco la aguantaba.

- Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

- Ya, me han arrastrado. ¿No deberías volver al entrenamiento? -Dijo intentando sonar borde, para que así se fuera más rápido.

- Sí, volveré en unos minutos. Sólo quería saludarte, y...

La chica miró por encima del hombro de Ryuuzaki sin prestar atención a sus palabras, que poco le importaban, y se fijó en la portería. Miyabino estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándolos de reojo. Y de nuevo ahí estaba. No era el chico con el que acababa de hablar en el banquillo, sino que volvía a ser el Miyabino de siempre. Frío como el hielo, sin ningún ápice amistoso en sus ojos oscuros.

**Continuará**

_Inazuma eleven Go y los personajes de Teikoku no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level 5_

_Kukuri Lisette es una chica creada por Lovelygirl84 :)_

_Yakumo Airi y los chicos del Black Rose son personajes creados por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases de la mañana terminaron rápido.

Airi dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el pupitre en cuanto el profesor salió de clase, alegrándose de haber acabado por un rato, aunque aun le quedaran las clases de la tarde. Al menos ya no serían tantas clases seguidas. Ojalá tuvieran un horario como en el Black Rose, que sólo tenían clases por las tardes. Las mañanas las dedicaban siempre al entrenamiento de fútbol, hacían alguna actividad extra, comían y pasaban un rato libre, iban a clases y luego seguían entrenando, aunque no todos los días. Era de esperarse de unos genios del fútbol, no hacían otra cosa que jugar y jugar hasta caer rendidos.

Se levantó un poco en el asiento dándose cuenta de que algunos compañeros de clase la estaban mirando. Enrojeció un poco, pero en realidad no le daba demasiada importancia. Siempre la miraban, no sabía por qué, pero aun así intentaba pasar de ellos. Así llamaba menos la atención. Cogió su agenda del bolso para apuntar los deberes que les habían puesto, y de paso anotar el día del examen para no olvidarse. Era de ciencias... tendría que pedirle ayuda a Shun otra vez para estudiar. Hablaría con él al día siguiente. Tenía que mirar las clases particulares, idea de su padre. En cuanto terminara de apuntar las cosas ya cogería la fiambrera para comer. Solía comer con Lisette en la azotea, pero no estaba. Así que tendría que comer sola en clase. Empezó a morderse las uñas, mientras pasaba las páginas de la agenda.

- Hoy tengo las clases de interpretación, pasado mañana ya tocará reunión del club... -Susurró para sí misma repasando los horarios.

- ¿Estás hablando sola?

La chica se sobresaltó por la voz, y al alzarse casi se cayó de la silla. Escuchó las risas de sus compañeros cerca, debían seguir mirándola... Genial, de nuevo daba pie a que la llamaran patosa. En cualquier caso, volvió a sorprenderse al ver a Miyabino de pie frente a ella, observándola con algo que parecía diversión.

- Miyabino...

- Hola, Airi -Dijo simplemente el chico de pelo añil.

La chica de ojos turquesa se quedó sin respiración de repente, notando que ya comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

Era la primera vez que se acercaba a ella en clase... Más aun, era la primera vez que se acercaba voluntariamente a ella. No supo qué hacer en ese momento, levantarse, o quedarse sentada, o preguntarle qué le había parecido la clase, o algo...

No consiguió hacer absolutamente nada. Pero tenía que decir algo.

- No es que estuviera hablando sola, es que... estaba repasando mi horario, y sin darme cuenta lo hago en voz alta...

- Entonces estabas hablando sola -Dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, y haciendo el amago de una pequeña risa.

Airi sintió escalofríos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír... Era bastante extraño. Pero era sólo una simple risa, sería más inusual verlo sonreír. La verdad es que le encantaría ver una sonrisa suya, debía ser algo increíble. Los chicos más serios solían tener las sonrisas más bonitas, según le habían dicho alguna vez.

El chico se dio cuenta de que podría haberla ofendido, y frunció un poco los labios mirando hacia otro lado, como si estuviera pensando en alguna manera de romper el hielo.

- ¿Hoy Lisette no ha venido? -Preguntó sin pensarlo mucho. Ciertamente Lisette era un buen tema de conversación, ambos eran amigos suyos.

- No, tenía que ir al médico... Vendrá a las clases de la tarde. Seguramente me llame dentro de poco, ¿quieres que le diga algo...?

- No hace falta. Intentaba iniciar una conversación.

Airi sonrió un poco, sintiéndose nerviosa. Estaba siendo todo muy raro... Miyabino se acercaba a ella de pronto, intentaba tener una conversación con ella y al callarse se quedaba ahí quieto, frente a ella sin hacer nada. Lo único que hacía era observarla... Y ella no sabía que hacer. Tendría que comer, pero no iba a hacerlo mientras él estuviera delante de ella.

Ciertamente, ¿dónde comía Miyabino normalmente? ¿Comería con alguien? Airi nunca pasaba ese rato en clase, nunca se había fijado. A la azotea desde luego no había subido ni una sola vez. Tal vez comía con los chicos del equipo de fútbol. O no... ¿Pasaría el rato solo como ella...?

Tal vez... si reunía fuerzas podría pedirle que comiera con ella.

¡No! ¿¡Cómo iba a pedirle eso!?

_¿Qué demonios te pasa, Airi? ¿Crees que por unos minutos sentados juntos ayer en el campo de fútbol va a querer comer contigo? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Deja de una vez el maldito shojo!_

Levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, o al menos intentarlo para así saber si quería algo de ella o estaba ahí sólo para intimidarla. Se asombró un poco. Miyabino parecía intentar decir algo, pero era como si estuviera... ¿nervioso? ¿Era posible que el gran portero de Teikoku sintiera nervios? No podía ser, no tenía motivos para sentirse así. Debía estar interpretándolo mal.

Notó que el chico suspiraba cerrando los ojos, y finalmente se obligaba a mirarla a la cara. Milagrosamente la chica de pelo púrpura no bajó la cabeza de golpe y puso sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Te importa si me siento a comer contigo? -Dijo Miyabino al fin.

Airi se quedó boquiabierta.

Para empezar, no creía haber entendido bien la pregunta. Y si lo había entendido... ¿por qué rayos Miyabino siempre le preguntaba cosas que ella había estado pensando momentos atrás? ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente? Si era así, realmente tendría problemas...

_¡Airi, idiota! ¡Di algo, di algo ya!_

- ¿Quieres comer conmigo...? -Consiguió decir con la voz entrecortada, sabiendo perfectamente que se le estaban subiendo los colores.

- Te lo estoy preguntando, así que... supongo que sí.

¿Seguro que ese chico era Miyabino? ¿No tendría un gemelo perdido por ahí más amable y amistoso que él...?

En cualquier caso... ¡quería comer con ella! ¡Comer juntos, los dos solos! Bueno, técnicamente solos, había más gente en la clase... ¡Pero quería comer con ella!

Notaba que el chico comenzaba a mirarla incómodo. Debía decir algo antes de que terminara de extrañarse y se fuera corriendo para alejarse de ella por siempre.

- Claro, puedes... comer conmigo -Dijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo extraña y surrealista que debía ser la escena.

Por poco no se dio cuenta de que Miyabino soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pero en realidad no supo de qué se trataba. No llegaba a comprender los pensamientos de ese chico, realmente eran desconocidos el uno para el otro.

- Vale -Dijo el chico con calma-. Voy a coger la comida, y una silla.

Airi asintió, sonriendo algo sonrojada. Cielos... aquello era demasiado increíble. Iba a comer con él... Esperaba no meter la pata, la única persona con la que estaba siempre era Lisette.

Cogió su fiambrera del bolso hecha un manojo de nervios, y la puso con cuidado sobre su pupitre. Se dio cuenta de que Miyabino volvía con la silla de su mesa, llevando su propia fiambrera en la otra mano. Mirándola como si aun le estuviera pidiendo permiso, colocó la silla frente a ella y se sentó arrimándose.

- He vuelto -Comentó.

- Ya lo veo -Respondió riendo nerviosa.

Ambos notaron cierto silencio de repente, y al mirar hacia los lados de la clase vieron que todos los presentes los miraban de reojo extrañados, y en un momento comenzaban a hablar en voz baja y susurros. Airi puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, aunque se veía que Miyabino no parecía comprenderlo. Qué inocente, no solía prestar atención a los demás y no hablaba con nadie en clase, así que no debía saber que sus compañeros solían jugar a la máquina de rumores. Perfecto, serían la comidilla del instituto durante una semana entera.

La de cosas que tendría que explicarle a Lisette por la tarde...

La chica se dio cuenta de que Miyabino endurecía la mirada, y de pronto todos volvían a lo suyo. Vaya... no era tan inocente como parecía. Aun con los labios fruncidos volvió a prestar atención a su fiambrera, abriendo el pañuelo oscuro que la envolvía.

- A veces me pregunto si esta gente tiene vida propia -Comentó con un tono seco.

Airi asintió sonriendo débilmente. Al menos coincidían en algo, le alegraba saberlo. Sentía ganas de reírse por el ataque de pánico que podía provocar Miyabino con una simple mirada, y al mismo tiempo supo que haría lo que fuera para no enfadarle nunca. Era escalofriante. Pero ya no les miraban tanto, aunque seguía habiendo chismosos cerca. Lo mejor era evitar prestar atención a todos los que los estaban mirando.

Cada uno abrió su caja hermética, y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Airi llevaba arroz con gambas rebozadas y tortilla, su madre sabía que era su favorito. Pudo fijarse que Miyabino llevaba pollo con salsa sobre el arroz blanco. Tenía buena pinta.

Pasaron unos minutos, y el chico comenzó a darse cuenta de que a no ser que dijera algo Airi no hablaría más. Le ponía un poco nervioso estar tan callados mientras comían juntos rodeados de esos malditos cotillas.

- No tienes que estar en silencio -Comentó sin mirarla-. Puedes hablarme.

Airi levantó un poco la mirada mientras jugueteaba nerviosa moviendo los palillos en el arroz, y al darse cuenta de que debía decir algo comenzó a enrojecer, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo que debía decir para no meter la pata. El chico comenzaba a entender poco a poco la enrevesada actitud de la chica de ojos turquesa. Pero aun así no la comprendía. Era bastante rara, las cosas como son. Pero poco a poco empezó a pensar si era que algo estaba yendo mal.

- ¿Te resulta molesto comer conmigo? -Preguntó, pensando en lo que le podía pasar a la chica-. A veces digo cosas de un modo brusco sin darme cuenta, espero no haberte ofendido de alguna manera.

- No, no es eso... No tienes que preocuparte por haber dicho nada.

La chica se tomó su tiempo, poniéndose más nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Miyabino puesta fijamente en ella esperando con paciencia. Finalmente tomó aire, y suspiró cerrando los ojos para luego no alzar la mirada.

- Es que... no me resulta fácil conversar con personas con las que apenas tengo trato. Y realmente... es bastante extraño que estés hablando conmigo.

- ¿Por qué es extraño? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Bueno, hemos estado en la misma clase desde la guardería, y técnicamente nunca habíamos hablado hasta ayer -Susurró con nerviosismo, esperando no estar diciendo algo ofensivo para él.

- Vaya... -Susurró pensativo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento-. Seguro que ya empezabas a pensar que te tenía manía o algo.

Airi se sorprendió, y bajó la cabeza de lo más avergonzada. No podía reconocerlo, era un pensamiento horrible. Miyabino seguía mirándola fijamente, y extrañado inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado. Soltó un suspiró que casi sonó como si estuviera sonriendo.

- A mí tampoco me es fácil hablar tanto. Y menos con alguien que no sea del equipo de fútbol. Tú yo nos parecemos un poco -Dijo en tono suave, como para intentar calmarla.

Airi intentó sonreír por los comentarios del chico, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado mal. Qué estúpida era. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en la secundaria había pensado que Miyabino la odiaba, y había resultado no ser así. Y aun por encima se había atrevido a aceptar que el chico comiera con ella. No era justo, había pensado mal de él. Y estaba siendo bueno con ella por iniciativa propia. Era horrible...

El chico de pelo añil notaba que algo iba mal. Parecía que la chica comenzaba a sentirse triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

No recordaba haber dicho algo malo... Qué chica más compleja. Tenía que decir algo para que dejara de pensar en que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su cabeza. A ver qué se le ocurría...

- Me he fijado en que antes llevabas el pelo mucho más largo -Dijo de repente.

Airi se sorprendió al momento, y levantó la mirada poco a poco hasta ver los ojos tranquilos del chico. Había dicho algo de su pelo... Alzó un poco la mano, y se agarró un poco un mechón casi por las puntas.

- Ah, sí... Me lo corté hace poco -Susurró.

Miyabino suspiró aliviado. Había dado resultado. No creía que fuera a funcionar tan fácilmente... ¿De verdad era tan ingenua Si era así de despistada siempre, podría conseguir que le dijera todo cuanto quisiera con una facilidad asombrosa. Decidió seguir un poco más con ese tema para que terminara de olvidarse de lo que la hacía sentirse mal.

- ¿Por qué? Te quedaba bien.

- Empezaba a molestarme, me daba mucho calor y se me enredaba... Pero la verdad es que empiezo a extrañar tenerlo largo.

Se daba cuenta de lo extraño que era estar hablando de la longitud de su pelo mientras comía con Miyabino. ¿Por qué rayos se estaba interesando por su pelo?

Una lucecita se encendió en su mente. Maniobra de distracción. Cómo se notaba que jugaba al fútbol en Teikoku, era ingenioso. Demasiado ingenioso... y se conocía bien a sí misma, era asombrosamente fácil que la llevaran por donde quisieran cuando la distraían.

Pues no iba a permitirlo. Ya era demasiado raro sin que dijeran nada, ponerse a hablar de su pelo ya era el colmo de los disparates. Debía sacar otro tema de conversación...

Sin duda tenía que zanjar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Ayer... ayer me estabas diciendo algo, justo antes de que llegara Ryuuzaki.

- Ah, ya, Ryuuzaki... -Susurró girando la cabeza con un gesto que bien podría definirse como asco-. No era nada, sólo quería saber si ibas a ver el partido de mañana. Jugamos contra Raimon.

- Lo sé, Lisette me comentó algo... El Holy Road es bastante importante. ¿Estás nervioso?

- La verdad es que no. Estaba deseando que llegara, estoy de lo más tranquilo. Será un partido increíble.

- Claro -Susurró sonriendo débilmente.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes, mientras Miyabino comenzaba a impacientarse al pensar en que había sido ella quien había sacado el tema del partido y no había respondido a la pregunta todavía.

- ¿Vendrás a verlo? -Preguntó finalmente.

- No lo sé... Unos amigos me llamaron, y mi madre está empeñada en invitarles a casa mañana para verlos después de mucho tiempo... Son del Black Rose, ¿los conoces?

- A esa academia va un chico que me cae bastante gordo, es portero como yo -Comentó comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

- Sí, es Kazama Hyoma... ¿Te cae mal? No sabía que hubieras hablado alguna vez con él. No suele tratar mucho con el equipo de Teikoku.

- Me cae mal porque siempre que me cruzo con él me mira de una manera muy extraña. Yo noto que le caigo mal, así que él me cae mal a mí.

Qué lógica tan aplastante... Claro que era cierto que si las miradas matasen Hyoma ya tendría la cadena perpetua. Era un buen chico, pero si alguien le cogía cruzado alguna vez ya tenía un enemigo para toda la vida. Menos mal que normalmente sólo se limitaba a las miradas, y a algún comentario sarcástico.

- Vaya... Bueno, ciertamente me gustaría ver el partido. Pero tampoco sé si mis padres me dejarán venir mañana.

- ¿Por qué no iban a dejarte?

- Es que vivimos a las afueras de la ciudad, y después de recibir visitas mañana no sé si me dejarán. Además no les entusiasma el fútbol.

Miyabino la miró extrañado, y la chica supo lo que podría estar pensando. Sí, todo tenía pinta de ser una excusa tremenda y falsa, pero era verdad. Sus padres eran bastante tradicionales y estrictos. Sobre todo su padre, le ponía demasiadas normas y rara vez le dejaba ir al instituto sola por su cuenta. Al menos la dejaba volver andando o en autobús. Su madre era hija de una mujer japonesa y un hombre americano, así que cedía un poco más, pero también era muy exigente. Les gustaba que Airi tuviera amigos, pero preferían estar seguros de que no hacía cosas raras cuando salía. Como si los chicos del Black Rose fueran normales... Pero bueno, afortunadamente sólo conocían a Shun, Hyoma y Rima, y los tres actuaban perfectamente cuando a su madre le daba el arrebato de invitarles a casa.

Pero sí que quería ir al partido, se moría por ir. Aun a costa de la vergüenza que sentía por estar allí mirándoles fijamente, y luego tener que evitar que Lisette la empujara a hablar con todos... Claro que quería ir al partido, pero no sabía si se atrevería aunque se diera el milagro de que sus padres la dejaran ir.

¿Qué pensaría Miyabino de ella si no fuera a ver el partido? A lo mejor le parecería mal después de haberse molestado en preguntarle. Aunque por otra parte, ¿por qué se lo había preguntado? ¿Querría que fuera a verle?

Sí, se hacía demasiadas preguntas... Pero no podía evitarlo. Aun seguía preguntándose si todo lo que estaba pasando era real. Esperaba despertarse de un momento a otro para descubrir que estaba soñando. Pero es que era demasiado extraño... Años y años juntos en clase y de un día para otro estaban comiendo juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Realmente tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Lisette...

Mientras pensaba en eso, no se daba cuenta de que Miyabino ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas, y sólo lo notó cuando se hubo levantado para devolver la silla a su pupitre.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi taquilla a por los libros de la tarde.

- Ah, claro... Gracias por comer conmigo.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, no he hecho nada tan importante -Contestó suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos-. Me lo he pasado bien. Espero que puedas venir a ver el partido.

- Yo también lo espero -Susurró sonriendo, por primera vez mirándole directamente a los ojos con esa expresión.

Miyabino la miró por un momento, y para sorpresa de Airi esbozó una media sonrisa que por poco le provocó un infarto. Después salió de la clase ignorando las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

La chica suspiró enrojeciendo, y comenzó a recoger su fiambrera. También ella tenía que ir a su taquilla, debía coger los libros, y además había quedado allí con Lisette.

Intentó no hacer caso de las miraditas y los cuchicheos que se habían formado a su alrededor, y tras guardar la fiambrera cogió su bolso y se encaminó a salir de la clase. Incluso en el pasillo todos se le quedaron mirando mal disimuladamente, así que agachó la cabeza y casi echó a correr para llegar cuanto antes. Ojalá Lisette llegara pronto.

_**[*]**_

_"Al final no voy a las clases de la tarde, no me esperes. Te llamo por la noche, y así hablamos de nuestro día. Pásalo bien en interpretación. Te quiero. Un beso, Lis"_

_**[*]**_

Airi sacó la llave del portón de su casa del bolso. Ya casi era de noche, la clase de interpretación se había alargado muchísimo. Menos mal que ya estaba en casa, tenía unas ganas increíbles de acostarse. Pero aun le quedaban cosas que hacer.

Y tenía que esperar la llamada de Lisette. Seguramente no le habría pasado nada, pero bueno, no solía dejar mensajes tan serios. Y normalmente ponía caritas sonrientes y cosas así. Pero seguramente se estaba preocupando por nada. Debería preocuparse más por sí misma, tenía que enfrentarse a sus padres -sobre todo a su padre- para poder ir al partido... No iba a ser fácil, ya creía saber el final sin haber empezado.

Cerró el portón y cruzó despacio el jardín pisando las baldosas de piedra irregulares. Vivía en una casa tradicional muy bonita, ya debía llevar cien años en pie por lo menos. Había pertenecido a otras generaciones anteriores de la familia de su padre, y tal vez fuera suya algún día. Le encantaba esa casa, siempre estaba en paz allí. Aunque claro, era algo incómoda cuando quería ir a alguna parte, y le llevaba bastante tiempo ir y volver del instituto. Abrió la puerta de la entrada, y comenzó a dejar sus cosas.

- Estoy en casa -Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos sentada en el peldaño de la entrada para meterlos en el armario.

- Bienvenida -Dijo su madre saliendo de la sala de estar-. ¿Has pasado un buen día?

Cuando la madre de Airi preguntaba cómo le había ido el día se refería a que le contara todo paso por paso. Sería que quería enterarse de todo lo que hacía su hija cuando no la veía. Pero bueno, Airi no tenía una vida escolar tan interesante como para esconderla.

- Sí, ha estado bastante bien. Tendremos un examen pronto, mañana le pediré a Shun que me ayude a estudiar. Al principio fue un día un poco aburrido, Lisette no vino. Pero no he estado sola, Miyabino me habló y quiso comer conmigo. Fue agradable.

- ¿Miyabino Reiichi?

Airi asintió algo avergonzada mientras recogía su bolso y ambas comenzaban a caminar hasta su habitación. La mujer seguía sorprendida, sonriendo extrañada.

- Vaya, si no recuerdo mal ese niño era bastante solitario... Y creía que no erais amigos.

- Y no lo somos -Susurró abriendo la puerta corredera-. Lisette es su amiga. Ni siquiera sé por qué quiso comer conmigo... Por cierto, quería pedirte una cosa...

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Podría ir mañana al instituto a ver al equipo de fútbol en un partido? Es que juegan contra el instituto Raimon, están en el Holy Road, que es un torneo importante, y así podría estar con Lisette...

- ¿No van a venir mañana tus amigos?

- Sí, pero no van a estar aquí todo el día...

- Ya sabes que tienes mucho que estudiar, y estás ocupada con las clases particulares. Ya te hemos dejado ir al club de teatro y a clases de interpretación. Es bueno que quieras estar con tus amigos, pero antes debes preocuparte más por tus estudios. Ya saliste toda la tarde ayer, Airi. Tienes obligaciones.

- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero sólo será un rato, no estaré más de dos horas fuera de casa. Y cuando vuelva estaré estudiando hasta irme a dormir. Por favor...

La mujer puso un gesto serio por un momento, pero finalmente suspiró y le acarició la cabeza a su hija.

- Hablaré con tu padre... -Contestó negando con la cabeza, pero aun así sonriendo-. Pero no te prometo nada. Anda, ve a terminar los deberes que tengas mientras te preparo el baño.

- ¡Gracias, mamá! -Exclamó mientras se acercaba para abrazarla, y luego despedirse momentáneamente para correr la puerta de su cuarto.

Su habitación estaba en el lado más alejado de la casa, sus padres pensaban que como adolescente necesitaba intimidad, y en una casa tradicional eso era algo difícil. Así que estaba muy lejos de la entrada, que era donde se encontraban el salón principal y la habitación de sus padres. Pero le encantaba, se encontraba a gusto. Nada más abrir la puerta que daba al exterior podía ver el jardín trasero, y los árboles de cerezo que aun tardarían en volver a florecer cerca de allí. Desde siempre le había gustado muchísimo salir al pasillo exterior para tumbarse sobre la madera fría a contemplar el cielo.

Dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio, colgó la chaqueta del instituto y tras coger el móvil abrió un poco la puerta del exterior para que entrara aire fresco.

Se dejó caer sobre su futón de color blanco y turquesa claro justo cuando empezaba a sonar el móvil. La muy teatrera le había puesto de tono la canción de Edith Piaf, Je ne regrette rien, para cuando la llamaba, así que ya sabía quien era. Descolgó el móvil mientras se ponía boca abajo abrazando el almohadón.

- ¿Qué tal estás, ma chérie? -Ya ni se molestó en saludar, sabía que era tontería andarse con rodeos al hablar con ella.

_- No tan bien como tú, my good lady _-Contestó Lisette con alegría al otro lado de la línea-_. Ya me han contado que hiciste algo interesante en la hora de la comida._

- Ya, ya... Deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos por como circula la información en este instituto -Comentó intentando irse por las ramas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-. ¿Por qué no viniste por la tarde? Me dejaste preocupada con tu mensaje.

- _Ah, nada importante... La familia, ya sabes. Pero no pasa nada, ya avisé tanto al director del instituto como al entrenador Kido._

- Ya, pero a mí no. Te estuve esperando un buen rato en mi taquilla, llegué tarde a clase.

- _Bueeeno, cuéntame qué tal lo has pasado comiendo con Miyabino._

- No, no pienso contarte nada hasta que te disculpes por darme plantón.

- _Pero si te mandé un mensaje... Y tú ayer ni siquiera me avisaste de que no venías al entrenamiento. No te debo ninguna disculpa._

- Pero serás...

_- ¿Empate?_ -Preguntó la morena poniendo tono dulce y meloso.

- Está bien... Ya estamos en paz -Contestó Airi, sonriendo mientras suspiraba exasperada.

Se pasó un buen rato para contarle todo lo que había pasado en todo el día, sobre todo concentrándose en la hora de la comida. Dada la insistencia de su amiga no consiguió omitir detalle, y Lisette atendía a todo y de vez en cuando hacía sonidos extraños como haciendo ver que estaba emocionada y que era todo muy bonito.

Finalmente le contó lo mucho que le emocionó ver a Miyabino sonreír por primera vez. Bueno, no era una sonrisa completa, pero para ella contaba. Pero ahí estaba Lisette para cortarla, resoplando con fuerza.

- _Vais demasiado lentos, ese es mi veredicto._

- ¿Lentos? Lisette, no hace ni dos días que hablamos. Literalmente.

_- Eh, que he oído muchos rumores por el instituto. Dicen que os encontráis a escondidas en el hueco de la escalera, y que os vieron besándoos en los vestuarios de los chicos -_Comentó en tono interesado_._

- Sabes de sobra que eso no es cierto, no vayas de Gossip Girl -Contestó riendo exasperada.

- _Mira que eres rancia a veces. Pero bueno, te perdono porque hoy has dado un paso de gigante_ -Dijo intentando poner tono de enfado, pero sin poder evitar reírse-. _En fin, ¿vendrás mañana al partido?_

- Pues no lo sé, se lo he preguntado a mamá y dijo que luego hablaría con mi padre.

_- Oh... Creo que ya sé cómo acabará esto -_Estaba claro que ahora la conversación se iba a tornar seria_._

- Sí, no creo que me deje ir. Ya sabes lo que opina mi padre del fútbol... y si metemos cizaña con los estudios y el teatro, no le va a hacer mucha gracia. Voy a quedar fatal.

_- ¿Con quien? ¿Con tu padre?_

- Con Miyabino... Encima que se molestó en preguntarme si lo iba a ver. Genial, aun no somos amigos y ya hago esto. Qué tonta soy.

_- No, qué inoportuna es tu madre... Podría haber invitado a tus amigos del Black Rose otro día._

- Bueno, ya da igual. Lo mejor es que olvide todo el asunto de Miyabino y me concentre en todo lo demás, que ya tengo bastante.

_- ¡Pero es que no es justo, Airi, deberías...!_

La chica no pudo escuchar el resto de la frase, porque en un momento su madre corrió la puerta para verla.

- Airi, la bañera ya está lista. Ve antes de que se enfríe el agua -Dijo la mujer sonriendo tranquila.

- Vale, voy enseguida -Contestó, mientras volvía al teléfono-. Lo siento, Lis. Hablamos luego, tengo que bañarme, cenar y terminar los deberes.

_- Bueno... Está bien. Pero piénsalo, Airi. Deberías intentar venir, habla con tu padre. No puedes quedarte encerrada todo el día sólo pensando en las actividades que te imponen._

- Lo sé... -Susurró pensativa, levantándose del suelo retorciéndose un mechón de pelo-. Te llamo en una hora. Te quiero.

- _Arrivederci _-Se despidió en italiano, mandándole un beso_._

- Au revoir -Respondió Airi en francés sonriendo con cariño, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Bueno, al menos durante un rato podría estar tranquila con un baño calentito... Esperaba tener suerte al hablar con su padre del partido...

_**Continuará**_


	3. Chapter 3

_- ¿Entonces es un "no" definitivo? -_Preguntó Lisette desilusionada al otro lado.

- Definitivo y rotundo -Susurró Airi apenada, sosteniendo el móvil mientras se apoyaba en un mueble del pasillo.

_- No es justo._

- Ya lo sé, pero bueno... ya no importa. Mi padre siempre se sale con la suya.

_- ¿Y tú madre no ha dicho nada?_

- Qué va. Habló con él antes de atenderme a mí, pero luego no dijo ni una palabra. Pero da igual, Lis. No quiero pensar más en el partido. Ya va a ser una tarde muy larga con los recordatorios de mi padre. Espero que Shun y los demás no noten nada raro, no quiero que se sientan mal por mi culpa.

_- Bueno... Está bien. Te llamaré después, y no te preocupes, estarán grabando el partido y te lo llevaré en un dvd o algo. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Miyabino?_

- No... No somos amigos, no hay por qué dar explicaciones. Mejor hablamos luego, ya me contarás qué tal fue todo.

-_ Vale. Intenta pasarlo bien un rato, al menos. No estés de morros con tu padre, será peor. Adiós, te quiero._

Se despidieron, y Airi colgó la llamada.

Recorrió el pasillo y al entrar al salón Shun la recibió con una sonrisa de lo más cariñosa, mientras Hyoma y Rima hablaban con su madre mientras esta servía el té y unos dulces en la mesa. Se sentó al lado del chico moreno, sonriendo un momento a su madre cuando se retiraba para dejarlos a los cuatro solos.

- lo siento, chicos, estaba hablando con Lisette.

- ¿Esa chica tan mona de pelo negro? -Preguntó Shun mientras notaba como Hyoma empezaba a toser y a quitar hilos invisibles del cojín donde estaba apoyado.

- Sí, es ella -Asintió Airi extrañada, juraría que su amigo ya conocía a Lisette y la había visto unas cuantas veces-. Es la gerente de Teikoku, hoy juegan contra Raimon...

- ¡Anda, es verdad...! -Exclamó Rima sorprendida-. Ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo, era el partido... Me imaginaba que irías, después de todo podrías ver a Mi... -No pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo porque el chico de pelo azul le tapó la boca señalando a Shun con la cabeza.

Shun se extrañó, y al mirar a Airi esta se dio cuenta de que era mejor decir algo antes de que la situación fuera más extraña.

- La verdad es que pensaba ir, pero como estos dos últimos días he estado saliendo toda la tarde es mejor que hoy me quede en casa. Ya veré el partido cuando Lisette me lo traiga en dvd.

- Tampoco es que tengas una vida tan interesante. Salir un poco más te vendría bien, aunque sea a un partido de esos engreídos -Comentó Hyoma, cerrando los ojos mientras cogía la taza de té.

Airi dirigió una mirada furibunda a su amigo, aunque este no la vio.

- ¿Por qué no vamos luego los cuatro juntos? Aun queda un rato para que empiece -Propuso Rima-. Además esa chica, Lisette, me cayó muy bien la otra vez. Me gustaría volver a hablar con ella.

- Yo paso -Dijo el chico de pelo azul sin apenas inmutarse.

- ¿Tienes miedo de ver que Miyabino es superior a ti como portero? -Preguntó Shun sonriendo divertido.

- Más quisieras, capitán.

- Vamos, hermanito... Podrías hacer el esfuerzo, lo pasaríamos bien... Venga, venga -Dijo Rima en tono meloso agarrando al chico de la manga de la chaqueta.

Airi comenzó a reírse por la actitud de sus amigos, pero la alegría se le fue de repente cuando su padre entró corriendo la puerta, quedándose mirándolos fijamente.

- Buenas tardes, chicos -Dijo el hombre sonriendo con tranqulidad-. ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

- Claro, señor -Respondió Hyoma apartando a Rima.

- Estábamos hablando de ir al partido de Teikoku, no nos acordábamos de que jugaban hoy -Comentó Rima sonriente.

A pesar de que las intenciones de la chica de pelo gris eran buenas, Airi sintió que se la iba a tragar la tierra. Más provocaciones a su padre... lo que le faltaba. Nunca había sabido por qué su padre detestaba tanto el fútbol. La mayor parte de su familia estaba relacionada con el deporte, sobre todo por el lado de su madre, porque su primo Mark era profesional, y por su esposa tenía también un pariente en el Raimon. A su madre también le gustaba el fútbol, pero claro, el hombre es la cabeza de la casa.

Su padre estuvo un rato incordiando sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho Rima, o más bien lo estaba ignorando descaradamente mirando a su hija de reojo. Hasta que soltó la bomba.

- Tatsumaki, Airi dijo que pronto tendría un examen y que pensaba pedirte ayuda. Puedes quedarte hoy a estudiar con ella -Dijo el hombro sonriendo, aun así sin perder su extrema seriedad.

Airi se sorprendió, y estuvo a punto de replicar. Pero se quedó callada. Su padre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerla retenida en casa y así no pudiera pensar en el partido. Y encima usaba a Shun.

El chico la miró por un momento extrañado, pero luego miró al padre de Airi y sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Claro, faltaría más. Me gusta ayudar a Airi -Dijo con calma para luego girarse a Hyoma y Rima-. Chicos, volved a la academia. Yo estaré allí en un rato.

El chico y la chica se miraron sin entender demasiado lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando volvieron a mirar al capitán se dieron cuenta de que el chico de ojos púrpura sonreía mientras señalaba a Airi con la mirada.

Hyoma puso los ojos en blanco al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero Rima sonrió mientras le agarraba el brazo a su hermano.

- Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. Avisaremos al entrenador de que llegarás tarde. Hasta otro día, Airi.

- Muchas gracias por recibirnos -Añadió Hyoma para ser educado con los padres de Airi.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron, y la madre de Airi los acompañó hasta la puerta mientras Shun y la chica iban a su habitación. La chica de ojos turquesa ni siquiera le miró cuando cerró la puerta corredera.

- Puedes sentarte, yo cogeré los apuntes de ciencias -Dijo sin más.

- Veo que estás que echas chispas -Comentó Shun sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó mirándole de reojo, intentando disimular.

- Que estás enfadada.

- Ya sé lo que significa "echar chispas", no tienes que explicármelo. Pregunto por qué lo dices.

- Sólo lo comentaba, tu padre lleva bastante rato sacándote de quicio. Yo también me pregunto por qué odia tanto el fútbol.

Airi lo miró extrañada, y sorprendida de que dijera esas cosas sin que le hubiera contado nada. El chico suspiró con tranquilidad ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga, mientras se acomodaba.

- Sé de sobra que tu padre me está utilizando para que no vayas al partido, no soy tan inocente como aparento delante de él -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

- Eres horrible... Encima le sigues la corriente.

- Me apetecía estar un rato a solas contigo. Así podemos hablar... de Miyabino Reiichi.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir...?

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, sujetando el libro y los apuntes esperando a que Shun dejara de sonreír de esa manera tan bonita pero tan repelente. Sabía lo de Miyabino... ¿Pero cómo rayos hacía para enterarse de todo? Empezaba a pensar que el capitán del Black Rose tenía espías por todos los institutos de la ciudad. Sería un buenazo pero lo veía capaz.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Miyabino? ¿Y qué sabes exactamente?

- Rima me lo cuenta todo, ¿sabes? Soy el único que soporta sus tardes de cotilleo, Hyoma no tiene tanta paciencia como yo.

De nuevo una situación incómoda. Nunca entendería cómo podría ser que Rima fuera tan seria pero que luego fuera incapaz de esconderle algo a Shun. Ni que tuviera dos personalidades. En cualquier caso ahora él lo sabía. Sabía que Miyabino le gustaba... genial, tarde de estudio repleto de silencios incómodos.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, y se sentó junto al chico abriendo el libro de ciencias.

- En el examen va a entrar el tema tres... Tengo bastantes dudas que preguntarte -Susurró sin mirarle a la cara.

En ese momento Shun abandonó su sonrisa habitual y se tornó serio. Airi se dio cuenta, pero intentó no hacerle caso.

- ¿Crees que voy a molestarme contigo al saber que te gusta otro chico?

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Yo sí -Dijo con firmeza, en un tono que rara vez usaba. Un chico de sonrisa fácil como Shun siempre intentaba estar alegre ante todo, al fin y al cabo era el soporte de varias personas. Pero sabía perfectamente cómo manejar todas las situaciones, y tomar las cosas con una seriedad impresionante. Incluso parecía convertirse en otro.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Shun? -Preguntó Airi intentando sonar enfadada.

El chico movió la mano, y cerró de golpe el libro que Airi tenía delante para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quiero que me hables de lo que tienes con ese chico. Pero sólo quiero que me lo cuentes porque soy tu mejor amigo, no el chico al que rechazaste. Sabes que puedes contarme esta clase de cosas. Así que deja de actuar de manera extraña.

- Es que en realidad no hay nada que contar... Da igual que me guste Miyabino, porque entre él y yo nunca va a pasar nada. Nunca.

- Pero si ayer comiste con él.

- En serio, ¿cómo demonios haces para enterarte siempre de todo?

- No deberías sorprenderte, sabes que soy bastante popular en Teikoku.

- La modestia brilla por su ausencia.

- No cambies de tema, princesa de las nubes -La llamaba así desde hacía años, tanto por su apellido como por lo fácil que era distraerla. Al principio le molestaba porque lo consideraba un insulto, pero al pasar un tiempo comenzó a gustarle ese apodo. Solo Shun la llamaba así, y en realidad era bonito.

Airi suspiró, mientras volvía a abrir el libro y cogía un lapiz para subrayar algunos párrafos.

- Miyabino me gusta mucho. Me gusta muchísimo. Pero eso no importa. Tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo que él nunca va a interesarse por mí, que ahora hayamos hablado un par de veces o que hayamos comido juntos no significa nada. Quería ir al partido, no necesariamente por Miyabino, pero aun así me hubiera gustado verle jugar en serio. Pero da igual, ya he quedado mal con él.

- Entiendo...

- Has dicho que te lo cuente como mi mejor amigo. Ahora aconséjame. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Shun frunció los labios pensativo, tumbándose boca arriba sobre el suelo.

- Olvídate de Miyabino y fúgate conmigo -Comentó sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Airi rió más animada, tumbándose sobre el pecho del chico para abrazarlo.

- No voy a escaparme de casa contigo -Dijo sonriendo.

- Ya me lo imaginaba -Susurró él riendo divertido-. Aunque si quieres podemos escaparnos para ir a ver el partido.

- No hace falta. No me voy a morir por no ver un partido de fútbol. Además, no va a ser una tarde perdida.

- ¿Nos ponemos a estudiar antes de que tu madre nos encuentre abrazados?

- Será lo mejor.

Se separaron, y comenzaron a mirar los apuntes.

- Te das cuenta de que tu padre se pondría a dar saltos de alegría si fuera a pedirle casarme contigo aunque sólo tengamos catorce años, ¿verdad? -Comentó el chico con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Airi.

- No le daré esa satisfacción -Contestó ella sonriendo exasperada.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes.

_**...**_

Después de casi dos horas estudiando sin parar, ambos decidieron hacer un descanso, así que Airi se dirigió a la cocina a por unos refrescos. Su madre estaba allí organizando unas cosas de la nevera.

- ¿Qué tal va el estudio?

- Bien, creo que sacaré buena nota en el examen...

La madre de Airi se sintió un poco mal, y decidió sacar el tema mientras cogía unos refrescos de la nevera.

- He visto por televisión que el partido está terminando -Comentó sonriendo tranquila.

- Ya veo... ¿Cómo van?

- Deberías verlo por ti misma, cielo.

La chica miró de reojo a su madre mientras cogía los refrescos, algo extrañada. Esta sonrió divertida, mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al oído.

- Le he dicho a tu padre que ibas a salir con Shun. Podéis ir a dar un paseo.

- Pero mamá, Shun y yo no...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Aprovecha que a tu padre le gusta tanto ese chico, y ve a ver el partido. Mañana no tienes clase, no pasa nada si tardas un poco -Dijo la mujer sonriendo, guiñándole un ojo-. Diviértete. Pero no te olvides de llamar para saber a que hora volverás a casa.

Airi se sorprendió por las palabras de su madre, pero al momento sonrió emocionada y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! Te prometo que volveré pronto. Voy a avisar a Shun.

- Bien. Yo iré a ayudar a tu padre con el papeleo del hospital. Pásalo bien.

La chica sonrió animada. Fue a su habitación, y tras hablar un momento con Shun ambos recogieron las cosas y cogieron sus abrigos para marcharse. Airi dio gracias a que su padre no fuera a despedirlos, no le apetecía ponerse a mentir delante de su amigo.

Salieron de casa riendo, y comenzaron a caminar deprisa hacia Teikoku. Ya había empezado el partido, llegaban tarde. Pero no importaba, lo que contaba era llegar para ver el final. Estaba feliz, lo reconocía. Realmente tenía ganas de ver a Miyabino. Se preguntaba cómo iba el partido. Ojalá Teikoku ganase, seguro que entonces estaría de un humor fantástico. Quería volver a verlo así, tan activo como en el entrenamiento, con el pelo húmedo y la respiración acelerada.

_**...**_

Llegaron a tiempo sólo para ver el final del partido. Justo cuando Raimon marcaba el gol de la victoria a Teikoku. Les ganaron por tres goles a dos. Era cierto lo que le decía siempre Shun, Raimon te sorprendía con una fuerza impresionante cuando menos te lo esperabas.

Le daba pena haberse perdido el resto del partido, pero no pasaba nada. Ya vería las grabaciones con Lisette en su casa, así también estarían las dos tranquilas.

- Ya me esperaba este resultado -Comentó Shun suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos-. Y la verdad, me alegro.

- No digas eso. Teikoku es un equipo muy bueno, también merecían ganar.

- No sabes todo el lastre que lleva detrás Teikoku, Airi -Dijo con una amable sonrisa, desconcertando a la chica por completo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, así que decidió pasar a otra cosa-. Deberías ir a ver a Lisette y al equipo. Yo te esperaré aquí.

- ¿Seguro? Puedes bajar conmigo, y saludar al entrenador Kido.

- No, gracias -Dijo riendo con alegría-. No gozó de muy buena fama entre los chicos de tu equipo, y no me apetece que los del Raimon me vean y se pregun ten quien soy.

Airi se extrañó muchísimo por sus palabras. Estaba muy raro... Pero bueno, conociéndole seguro que en realidad no era nada, estaría aburrido. No le interesaban demasiado los partidos de Teikoku, y era verdad que los chicos no podían ni ver al Black Rose. Era francamente interesante que dos equipos que antaño habían estado conviviendo en un mismo sitio ahora tuvieran tanta rivalidad. Pero bueno, así son las cosas del fútbol.

Se despidió de Shun por un rato, y bajó corriendo hasta llegar al campo. Justo se encontró con el entrenador Kido, que estaba hablando con el entrenador del Raimon, y este le dio permiso para ir junto al equipo.

- ¡Airi! -Exclamó Lisette de lo más emocionada al verla llegar, dejando a todos los chicos desconcertados. Corrió a abrazarla, siendo correspondida de inmediato-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Realmente me has sorprendido!

- Mi madre le dijo a mi padre que iba a salir con Shun para que pudieramos venir sin que se enterase de nada.

- ¡Sí! ¡Adoro a tu madre! ¿Cuanto hace que llegaste?

- En realidad hace muy poco, sólo hemos podido ver el final del partido.

- Vaya... Es una pena. Si la tropa hubiera ganado justo cuando llegabas, podrías haberle dado a alguien un premio por la victoria... -Comentó susurrándole al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ya sabes a quien me refiero.

- Para... -Dijo riéndose. La verdad es que estaba muy contenta de poder verla y alegrarla de esa manera sólo con su presencia-. Seguro que fue un partido increíble. Podríamos verlo mañana en mi casa, ¿quieres?

- Eso ni se pregunta. Bueno, la verdad es que no están demasiado apenados por la derrota. Se lo han pasado bien.

- Eso es bueno -Susurró sonriendo tranquila, alegrándose al pensar que seguramente Miyabino lo habría pasado en grande jugando contra Raimon.

Cierto, Miyabino... ¿dónde estaba? A primera vista no estaba con el equipo. Pero se daba cuenta de que faltaba más gente...

- Estarán en el vestuario -Dijo Lisette al mirarla, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. Como si fuera tan difícil saberlo-. Volverán de un momento a otro para felicitar al Raimon.

- Ah, bueno...

- Seguro que se alegrará de verte aquí. Me preguntó si al final vendrías, ¿sabes?

- Eso no demuestra nada. Pero bueno, no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí... Shun me está esperando.

- ¿Debería preocuparme? Has dicho que tu madre había puesto como excusa que ibais a salir... -Preguntó Lisette interrogándola con la mirada.

- Ya sabes que yo no quiero nada con él. Pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, puedo estar a solas con él.

- Bueno, pero que se ande con cuidado. Que no se atreva a meterse en medio de una pareja, o le...

- No sabía que ibas a venir, Airi -Dijo alguien de repente, sorprendiendo a ambas al acercarse.

Las dos chicas se giraron, y vieron a Ryuuzaki. Airi sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar, pero se contuvo. Por su parte, Lisette no se cortó y lo miró molesta por haberla interrumpido. Encima el chico no parecía estar de buen humor. Como para aguantarle en ese momento.

- Pude venir en el último momento -Comentó Airi sin perder la expresión.

- O sea que no nos has visto jugar.

- Pues no, aun no he visto el partido entero. Cuando vea la grabación ya te diré qué tal jugaste.

El chico de ojos lilas la miró con mal humor, soltando un bufido para luego alejarse de las dos chicas mientras Lisette miraba divertida a Airi. La chica de pelo morado sonrió negando con la cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando.

No sabía cuando había salido Miyabino, porque en realidad no estaba en el vestuario, pero en esos momentos estaba quieto, quitándose los guantes sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con su seriedad habitual. No supo por qué, pero su mirada le pareció más fría que de costumbre.

El chico cerró los ojos, y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Airi pensó que tal vez debería saludarle, pero de repente no le parecía buena idea. Había algo extraño, Miyabino le imponía más de lo normal. Pero no quería quedar mal con él, así que decidió saludarle, e intentaría hablar un poco con él.

Justo cuando iba a saludarle, Miyabino pasó por su lado con los ojos cerrados y ni se paró a mirarla, pasando de largo.

- Lisette, yo me marcho. Tengo cosas que hacer. Avisa al entrenador -Dijo el chico a la gerente sin ni siquiera pararse.

- De acuerdo... -Dijo la chica extrañada, mirando a Airi.

La vio con la cabeza baja. Y sabía lo que estaría pensado. Maldición... justo ahora que empezaba a estar más animada y a hacer más cosas por sí misma. Esos últimos días la había visto mucho más alegre, y con mucha más autoestima. ¿Qué acababa de pasar con Miyabino?

Decidió intervenir. Él no podía estar tan de mal humor por haber perdido como para no hablar. Se acercó a Airi, y le apartó un poco el flequillo de la cara sonriéndole con cariño.

- Corre a decirle que lo ha hecho muy bien -Susurró.

- No he visto el partido.

- ¿Qué importa? Vamos, ve a hablar con él. Estará cansado, jugó con todas sus fuerzas. Ve a animarle antes de que entre en el vestuario.

Se puso a su espalda y la empujó para que comenzara a caminar, y al final Airi tuvo que ceder.

La chica morena vio cómo su amiga caminaba lentamente, con miedo... No, desde luego no iba a consentirlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Airi anduvo despacio, viendo al chico caminar de espaldas hacia el vestuario. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Parecía enfadado... tal vez le había molestado de alguna manera. Seguramente por haberle dicho que no iba a ir y después aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Qué estúpida era.

Tenía que decirle algo. No habóa visto el partido, pero sabía que sin duda él lo habría dado todo en el campo. Seguro que había jugado increíblemente bien. Y al día siguiente ya vería el partido, así que podía decirle que le había gustado verlo jugar.

Vio que el chico estaba a punto de entrar en el pasillo que conducía al vestuario, y supo que tenía que ser en ese momento, o no volvería a tener la oportunidad.

- Ah... Mi... ¡Miyabino!

El chico dejó de caminar al escucharla, y se giró un poco hacia ella para oír lo que le tuviera que decir.

- ¿Sí?

- Me... me gustaste mucho en el partido. Como jugador, claro, estuviste muy bien.

- Creía que no ibas a ver el partido -Dijo sin perder la expresión.

- Bueno, yo... ya ves, al final pude venir. Lamento que perdiérais. Pero estuvisteis muy bien.

- Claro, seguro que te gustó la actuación de Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Qué? -Preguntó la chica de lo más sorprendida, sin comprender.

- No, nada -Dijo con rapidez mientras se giraba, volviendo a caminar-. Hasta luego, Airi.

- Sí... Adiós.

Y Miyabino desapareció de su vista.

No entendía nada... sólo sabía que tenía que haber hecho algo mal para que estuviera así con ella. Estaba claro: tras un par de días hablando, volvería a ser invisible para él.

_**Continuará**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era domingo por la mañana. El móvil de Airi sonó de repente, despertándola.

No quería contestar al teléfono, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Pero estaba claro que la canción francesa iba a estar sonando una y otra vez hasta que descolgara y le diera los buenos días.

Se destapó un poco del futón, y alargó la mano con pereza para coger el aparato mientras intentaba peinarse un poco el pelo con los dedos. Pero en cuanto hubo tomado el móvil, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el almohadón.

- Estoy durmiendo... -Dijo con voz algo ronca.

- _Pues levántate, o llegarás tarde_ -Respondió Lisette alegre al otro lado.

- ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde a dónde?

- _No me digas que lo has olvidado... Íbamos a ir de compras hoy._

- Sabes de sobra que no me habías dicho nada. Lo siento, Lisette, no me apetece salir hoy.

- _Venga... Sabes que no me gusta que estés tan desanimada. Por eso hoy estaremos toda la mañana juntas. Desayunaremos por ahí, compraremos algo de ropa bonita y haremos el tonto. Día de chicas totalmente._

- Estoy dormida, no desanimada.

- _Vale, admitiré que hoy ese nombre que empieza por M es tabú. Pero ahora mismo te vas a levantar, te vas a duchar y te vas a poner guapa para estar en la plaza del centro comercial dentro de una hora. Te quiero ver allí en una hora exactamente, ¿de acuerdo?_

- ¿Tengo alternativa?

- _Por favor_ -Dijo la chica riendo, dejándole claro que no tenía otra opción.

Airi suspiró exasperada, levantándose para comenzar el día, aunque no por gusto.

- Está bien... Te veo en una hora.

- _¡Bye bye, te estaré esperando! ¡Ponte guapa!_

Al colgar dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y suspirando se estiró para desperezarse.

No le apetecía demasiado salir, pero realmente agradecía que en sus bajones Lisette hiciera eso. Siempre hacía que se levantara e hiciera cosas para entretenerse y no pensar en aquello que la preocupaba.

_Sí, supongo que te gustó la actuación de Ryuuzaki._

Esas palabras incluso la estaban persiguiendo en sueños. No podía olvidarse de la mirada fría de Miyabino, de su actitud, de lo que le había dicho... Y lo peor es que no lo entendía, y no tenía tanta confianza con él como para preguntarle. Justo cuando empezaban a hablar cometía un error que ni siquiera recordaba y todo se iba al traste. Pero bueno, no había nada que hacerle. Lo mejor era seguir siendo invisible para él.

Eso es, dejaría de pensar en Miyabino de una vez por todas.

Sus padres no estaban, y no llegarían hasta la noche. Muchos domingos eran así, su padre era el director del hospital principal de la ciudad, y su madre le ayudaba de vez en cuando, con las cuentas y esas cosas. Un aburrimiento. Pero al menos así tenía los domingos para ella sola.

Se dio una ducha rápida, y tras secarse el pelo fue a vestirse. no hacía mucho frío, podía llevar unos pantalones cortos con unos calcetines largos y botas. Además escogió una camiseta de tirantes anchos y una camiseta holgada de hombro caído con manga algo larga. Cogió una chaqueta por si luego hacía frío, y salió de casa para coger el autobús.

_**...**_

- A ver dónde se ha metido esta ahora...

Le ponía nerviosa estar sola esperando en medio de la plaza. Tan temprano como era y ya estaba todo lleno de parejitas. Que era domingo, la gente normal estaba durmiendo a esas horas... Ojalá Lisette llegara pronto.

Aunque había algo que no le encajaba. Lisette saliendo un domingo por la mañana teniendo a su hermano mayor en casa, diciéndole la hora exacta, y mandándole que se pusiera guapa...

No podía ser.

- ¿Airi?

_No. Él no, por favor... Cualquiera menos él..._

Tragando saliva de lo más nerviosa, se giró lentamente deseando que la tragara la tierra por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera. Iba a matar a Lisette. la mataría, la enterraría en una tumba poco profunda y luego la desenterraría y la reviviría para poder volver a matarla... Pero ya se ocuparía de eso luego. Por el momento debía encontrar el modo de escapar de él.

- Mi... ¡Miyabino, qué sorpresa...! ¿Qué haces tú aquí...? -Preguntó a toda prisa para que a él no le diera tiempo. Sí, lo mejor era improvisar.

- He quedado con Lisette, quería que la ayudara a encontrar unos libros o algo así. ¿La has visto?

- Pues... no, no la he visto...

No la había visto, pero en cuanto la viera iba a convertir su vida en un infierno. No le gustaba nada la jugarreta que le había hecho. Ella sabía lo que había pasado con Miyabino, y ahora le hacía eso...

_Maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea... ¡Maldición, Lisette! ¡Lo habías planeado todo desde el principio!_

Se daba cuenta de que Miyabino la miraba extrañado. Efectivamente, era el momento de irse con viento fresco. Ya había tenido bastante el día anterior, no le apetecía repetir un momento incómodo.

- Será mejor que me vaya -Susurró, ignorando el hecho de que al chico le acababa de sonar el móvil y lo sacaba para mirarlo. Comenzó a darse la vuelta agarrando su bolso para echar a correr-. Ya nos veremos por el instituto...

- Espera, Airi.

Se obligó a frenar, para girarse otra vez hacia él y mirarle sin comprender lo que podía querer de ella.

- Mira -Dijo el chico extendiendo el brazo para que viera el móvil.

Airi se extrañó un poco, pero lentamente se acercó un poco más hasta que pudo leer el mensaje de la pantalla. Era de Lisette.

_"Rei, me ha surgido un contratiempo y no puedo quedar contigo. Sé que Airi estará por allí, así que cuídala para que no esté sola ;)"_

La chica se quiso morir en el mismo instante que leyó la última frase del mensaje. Y se puso de un mal humor increíble al observar la carita sonriente que había puesto Lisette al final del mensaje. Condenada...

- Esto... yo... -Comenzó a murmurar nerviosa al darse cuenta de que el chico la observaba fijamente. Si es que era demasiado obvio que era una encerrona...

- En fin, ¿vamos?

- ¿Qué?

¿Vamos? ¿Cómo que vamos? ¿Que fuera con él a alguna parte?

No debía haber escuchado bien. O no, debía ser una broma. Claro que... Miyabino no se caracterizaba por gastar bromas... Más bien, dudaba que tuviera sentido del humor.

Espera... No, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que enterarse de lo que había dicho el chico.

- Perdona, ¿qué es lo que has dicho...?

- Ya has visto el mensaje, tengo que cuidarte. Creo que no es literal, supongo que se refiere a que pase un rato contigo. Qué raro que Lisette no te invitara sabiendo que ibas a estar por aquí.

La chica sintió ganas de darse un manotazo en la cara. Realmente el chico no entendía las obviedades, ni tampoco debía saber lo que era una cosa llamada encerrona. Aun así, Airi enrojeció sólo con pensar en estar un rato sola con él. No, tenía que irse de allí como fuera.

- No, no tienes que molestarte, debería irme.

- Venga, no seas tonta. De todos modos ninguno de los dos tiene planes, así pasamos la mañana.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo planes?

- ¿Los tienes? -Preguntó Miyabino sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se quedó cortada ante la actitud del chico. ¿Cómo le gustaba tanto, con lo repelente que podía llegar a ser?

- Pues... no -Consiguió decir avergonzada.

- Bien, decidido entonces. ¿Has desayunado? Lisette me dijo que desayunaríamos juntos aprovechando que veníamos, y tengo bastante hambre.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba. El Miyabino amable que quería comer con ella, que quería saber si estaba en algún club, y que la distraía hablando de su pelo para que no se sintiera mal. No el Miyabino frío que el día anterior la había ignorado y que nunca en la vida le había dirigido la palabra. Parecían dos personas completamente diferentes.

Había decidido olvidarse de él hacía menos de una hora... Pero qué idiota. Era Miyabino.

- No, no he desayunado -Sonrió nerviosa, comenzando a retorcerse un mechón de pelo mientras miraba al suelo.

_**...**_

- Lisette, es el tercer mensaje de voz que te dejo. Contesta de una maldita vez, tengo que echarte la bronca -Dijo Airi exasperada con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

Estaba aprovechando para llamarla mientras Miyabino estaba comprando una revista en una librería. Habían comprado unos bollos de nata entre los dos hacía ya un rato, y habían estado hablando sentados en la plaza mientras los comían. Era todo tan extraño... Era incuso más surrealista que cuando habían comido juntos. Esperaba que no hubiera nadie del instituto por ahí, eso sólo les daría más motivos a esas pirañas que tenían por compañeros para cotillear.

Pero nada, Lisette no contestaba. Ya se imaginaba que la chica simplemente estaba ignorando sus llamadas, pero ya le quedó perfectamente claro cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

_"No pienso contestarte. No imaginaba que sería tan fácil manipularos jejeje ¡Bailad para mí, marionetas! Pásalo bien en tu primera cita no oficial. Un beso ;)"_

Se contuvo como pudo para no gritar de la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sobre todo cuando vio que Miyabino estaba volviendo de la librería. Airi le sonrió débilmente aun sentada en el banco, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso.

- Ya he terminado -Comentó el chico, sentándose a su lado-. Es una revista de fútbol. Qué sorpresa, ¿no?

- En realidad yo leo esa revista a menudo -Admitió la chica algo avergonzada.

- ¿De verdad?

- Todos mis primos juegan al fútbol. Si quiero tener buenas conversaciones con ellos tengo que hablarles de eso. Supongo que por eso empezó a gustarme el deporte. ¿Tú la lees desde hace mucho? -Preguntó sonriendo, no le parecía demasiado interesante hablar de sus primos.

Miyabino la miró a los ojos por un momento, pero luego bajó un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

- Eres demasiado amable -Susurró.

Airi lo miró sin comprender a qué venía eso, pero sintió que era mejor no preguntar. Así que también se quedó callada. Y estuvieron así durante unos largos minutos, ambos en silencio. Hasta que el chico no aguantó más.

- Hay algo que quería decirte -Dijo sin más.

- ¿El qué? -Susurró Airi sin levantar la mirada.

Miyabino se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero finalmente suspiró ladeando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- Lamento lo que te dije ayer. Aquella indirecta refiriéndome a que tenías algo con Ryuuzaki. Para empezar, no es asunto mío.

- Ah, eso... -Consiguió decir de lo más sorprendida por esas palabras-. No le des importancia, yo no se la dí.

- Aun así, fue una grosería. No debí comportarme de ese modo, reconozco que fui un poco borde. ¿Puedo compensarte de alguna manera?

- No, claro que no. Ya estás pasando la mañana conmigo por obligación, es más que suficiente.

- ¿Obligación? A mí nadie me ha obligado.

Airi enrojeció por la mirada tan seria del chico y por lo que estaba diciendo, así que se limitó a bajar la mirada.

- Está bien...

Miyabino sintió que la tensión estaba creciendo, así que decidió hacer algo. Después de todo, no creía que con disculparse bastara.

- En esa cafetería hacen unos batidos muy buenos -Comentó señalando un establecimiento con el dedo, sorprendiendo a la chica-. ¿Puedo invitarte a uno para disculparme?

- ...No -Susurró Airi mirando al suelo.

El chico apretó un poco los labios, como si se sintiera decepcionado.

- Vale -Aceptó sin más, rindiéndose.

- Pero un chocolate caliente sí que te lo aceptaría -Dijo la chica de repente, sonriendo con algo de diversión.

Miyabino se sorprendió, y comenzó a reír por lo bajo algo nervioso, sintiéndose como si le hubieran golpeado. Era una chica realmente compleja. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

- Me parece que eres más mordaz de lo que aparentas. Bueno, vamos.

Se levantaron del banco, y comenzaron a caminar para llegar a la cafetería. Pero Airi sintió que debía aclararlo todo. Era extraño, pero realmente comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con Miyabino. Casi podía hablar con toda naturalidad, veía que podía iniciar ella misma las conversaciones. Le gustaba esa sensación. Y desde luego no iba a consentir que ese idiota lo estropeara todo.

- No hay nada entre Ryuuzaki y yo.

- ¿No hay nada? -Reaccionó Miyabino sorprendiéndose.

- Por supuesto que no. Nuestros padres se conocen, cuando éramos pequeños teníamos que pasar algunas tardes juntos. Ni siquiera somos amigos, lo cierto es que nos detestamos el uno al otro. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan repelente como él. Lo siento, sé que es tu compañero, pero de verdad no le aguanto.

Miyabino la miró asombrado, tanto por lo que acababa de decir como porque se atreviera a decir cosas así de Ryuuzaki. muy a su pesar comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

- Es bueno saberlo. Me alegro mucho.

- ¿Por qué pensabas que...? Agh, con el repelús que me da...

Ambos rieron un poco, pero el chico se tornó serio de nuevo.

- Es que veía que él se te acercaba mucho. Y no sé, me molesta. Nunca me ha caído bien.

¿Por qué le molestaría que Ryuuzaki se acercara a ella? Bueno, a ella también le molestaba, no lo soportaba. Pero que ella supiera Miyabino no tenía razones para llegar a tanto.

Era mejor no pensar tanto en eso. Al final se acabaría montando una película increíble sólo en su mente.

Entraron en la cafetería para sentarse en una mesa al lado del cristal, y pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre las clases y sus clubes. La chica tuvo que intentar explicarle que aun con lo tímida que era, le gustaba mucho el teatro.

- ¿Y haréis alguna representación pronto?

- En realidad hoy toca reunión del club, vamos a decidir qué representar. Pero tardaremos algún tiempo en prepararlo. Ya se habían pensado algunas obras, pero no está decidido. En cualquier caso, espero que haya bastantes papeles, así no tendré que presentarme a los protagonistas y podré ocuparme de otras cosas, como el decorado.

- ¿No quieres hacer de protagonista para pintar el decorado?

- Me gusta pintar a lo grande -Susurró riendo un poco, avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo-. Nunca me ha interesado hacer papeles mayores en las obras. Me gusta el teatro, pero odio llamar demasiado la atención.

- Deberías ser más ambiciosa -Determinó el chico.

- Supongo que sí.

Ambos notaron algo extraño al otro lado del cristal, y al mirar se dieron cuenta de que en la plaza había un grupito donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros de clase, mirándolos de lo más interesados y sorprendidos. Una de sus compañeras no se cortó ni un pelo y les sacó una foto con el móvil a través del cristal de la cafetería.

- En fin, los buitres han encontrado a una buena presa -Dijo Miyabino, dejando de prestar atención a sus compañeros para concentrarse en su café.

El grupo de chicos se quedó observándolos unos instantes más cotilleando descaradamente, hasta que se fueron entre risas y exclamaciones acerca de lo sorprendidos que estaban. Airi suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El chico rió un poco por lo bajo.

- Haces mucho ese gesto, ¿sabes? -Comentó sin perder la expresión, haciendo que la chica se avergonzara . Que no te afecte lo que esos idiotas puedan decir.

- No, si ya estoy acostumbrada... Estoy condenada a ser la rarita de la clase para toda la vida.

- Ídem -Añadió el chico levantando un poco la mano-. Pero bueno, qué más da lo que piensen de nosotros. En realidad somos mucho más interesantes que ellos sin proponérnoslo.

- Les gusta inventarse cosas acerca de los demás, no importa lo interesantes que sean.

- Eso demuestra que no tienen ni vida propia ni cerebro. Y por eso tú y yo somos considerados los raros.

- Qué lógica tan aplastante... -Susurró riendo. Le gustaba poder decir esas cosas, bromear con él. Era diferente a todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que a Miyabino le sonó el teléfono. El chico lo cogió de su bolsillo, y al mirar lo que debía ser un mensaje puso los ojos en blanco. Airi estuvo a punto de reírse le recordaba un poco a ella. Ya podía imaginar de quien era el mensaje.

- Me pregunto si Lisette estará bien... Me refiero a si está bien de la cabeza -Comentó Miyabino de repente, sorprendiendo a Airi por esas palabras, al menos hasta que le enseñó el móvil-. Lleva toda la mañana enviándome imágenes de marionetas moviéndose.

Cómo no... A menudo Airi se preguntaba por qué era ella y no Lisette quien estudiaba interpretación, con lo teatrera que era. Intentó por todos los medios no poner los ojos en blanco. Le enviaba esas imágenes a propósito para que él no las entendiera y se las enseñara a ella. Mejor no decirle lo del mensaje que le había mandado antes la chica de pelo negro.

- A veces yo también me lo pregunto. Pero bueno, hace que mis días sean más interesantes.

- Os veo juntas a menudo. Sois muy divertidas. Cuando estás con ella no eres tan tímida ni te avergüenzas por decirle algo raro.

Airi sintió que se le subían los colores, y bajó un poco la cabeza. Pero sonrió muy a su pesar.

- Lo sé, no es algo que pueda hacer con todo el mundo. Si aprecio tanto a Lis es porque con ella no tengo que sentir vergüenza de nada. Y creo que a ella le pasa igual conmigo, porque tampoco habla demasiado con la gente.

- Aunque luego haga las cosas más raras del mundo -Añadió el chico sonriendo débilmente-. Al menos gracias a ella no hemos pasado una mañana aburrida.

- Cierto... -Susurró Airi enrojeciendo, aunque comenzando a sonreír. Iba a matar a Lisette, pero la verdad se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

- En realidad... me sorprende que siendo amigos de Lisette no hayamos coincidido más veces. Supongo que es porque cuando ella está conmigo tú estás con los del Black Rose.

- Sí, creo que es eso.

Se preguntaba si Lisette hablaba de ella con Miyabino. Esperaba que no fuera así, ya era suficiente con que mareara la perdiz por un lado.

Levantó un poco la mirada, y se encontró con que el chico la miraba pensativo, como si estuviera extrañándose por algo.

- Airi, ¿ahora tú y yo podemos considerarnos amigos? -Preguntó de repente, sin perder la expresión.

La chica se sorprendió de tal manera por la pregunta que casi se cae de la silla. Vale que no era una pregunta tan exagerada, pero en boca del chico de pelo añil sonaba demasiado extrema.

¿Y qué se suponía que debía contestarle? ¿Que eran amigos? ¿Que no eran nada? Habían comido y desayunado juntos, pero en realidad no habían hablado demasiadas veces... Entonces él también dudaba de lo que estaba pasando... No eran imaginaciones suyas, que estuvieran pasando la mañana juntos y solos era de lo más extraño. Veía algo raro en su mirada oscura. Tal vez... ¿se estaría sintiendo mal por preguntar eso? ¿Por no saber lo que estaba pasando?

No le gustaba que la mirase de esa manera... No era propio de Miyabino.

- Bueno... No lo sé. ¿Somos amigos por extensión de Lisette?

El chico la miró fijamente, y se tornó serio.

- Dejemos a Lisette fuera de esto. Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Me consideras tu amigo, sí o no?

Esa pregunta y la firmeza de su tono de voz la dejó aun más boquiabierta ¿Y qué debía decir ahora? Si decía que sí eran amigos a lo mejor él no la consideraba su amiga, y todo se iría al traste, y si le decía que no quizás se ofendería aun más. ¿Cómo pretendía que le respondiera a esa pregunta, si ni ella misma sabía la respuesta? Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y al ver la mirada tan fija del chico se ponía aun más nerviosa.

Debía decir algo...

- Pues... en realidad no lo había pensado... ¿Sí? -Dijo sin terminar de creérselo, maldiciéndose interiormente por hablar sin pensarlo bien y encima contestar con otra pregunta.

Miyabino suspiró con algo que parecía alivio. Y poco después levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

¡Le sonrió! Una sonrisa de verdad, no una risa ni una media sonrisa al marcharse. Una sonrisa real de Miyabino. Y no se equivocaba. Era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo.

- Yo también pienso que eres mi amiga -Dijo con voz suave-. Ya iba siendo hora de que nos juntáramos, la verdad. Nos parecemos. Somos amigos -Dijo sonriendo justo cuando los compañeros de antes volvían a pasar por el lado del cristal, de nuevo repitiendo la escenita de antes y consiguiendo que Miyabino pusiera cara de circunstancia-. Aunque a ojos de esos buitres seamos algo más.

Airi rió por lo bajo, y sintió una alegría tan intensa que pensó que se iba a desmayar. Era su amiga... Jamás hubiera pensado que alguna vez en su vida le ocurriría algo tan increíble. Era extraño, pero quería decirlo en voz alta.

- Somos amigos -Susurró, sonriendo contenta.

_**Continuará**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Lisette dejó el lápiz sobre el libro, y resopló estirándose un poco en la silla de la biblioteca. Miró a su compañero de reojo, y sintió ganas de poner los ojos en blanco imitando el característico gesto de su mejor amiga.

- A veces me asusta que te concentres tanto, acabarás entrando en coma.

- Lo que a mí me asusta es que tú no sepas concentrarte -Contraatacó Miyabino sin levantar la mirada del libro, y por supuesto poniendo a la chica de los nervios. Nada ni nadie podía distraerlo cuanto estaba estudiando, y podía volverse realmente insoportable.

Bueno, no, sí que había algo que lograba desconcentrarlo. Airi pasó caminando apresurada con unos libros entre sus brazos, y no los vio. Pero el chico de pelo añil sonrió distraído al verla, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Lisette al alzar la cabeza por primera vez en un buen rato. Tal vez no era consciente de lo que todos, incluída su amiga, pensaban al observarlos esos últimos días.

- Lo estás haciendo bien.

- ¿Qué? -Susurró Miyabino, sorprendiéndose al escuchar a su amiga. Cuando se giró para mirarla le estaba sonriendo con ternura.

- Con Airi. Le viene bien que seas su amigo, está feliz. Te aprecia mucho -Lisette eligió sus palabras con cuidado para que no se notara demasiado lo que intentaba sacar a relucir sobre la chica.

- Ah... Claro -Dijo el chico algo cortado, rascándose un poco la mejilla-. Yo también la aprecio. Es simpática, amable... Un poco rarita, la verdad. Siempre parece estar en su mundo. Me cae muy bien.

- ¿Sólo te cae bien?

- Sí, por supuesto -Se apresuró a responder.

- Eres un buen mentiroso, Rei.

Miyabino la fulminó con la mirada, y volvió a prestar atención a su libro para que quedase claro que no quería seguir con ese tema. La chica de ojos avellana rió para sus adentros, pensando en esa extraña pareja que eran sus mejores amigos. Había sido difícil juntarlos, pero veía que sería aun más difícil conseguir que surgiera algo entre ellos. Eran tan reservados que aunque llevaran más de un mes viéndose aun no aceptaban lo que sentían.

- ¿Y hoy... has quedado con ella? -Preguntó Miyabino en voz baja, sin levantar la vista.

Lisette sonrió de nuevo. Lo reconocía, le encantaba que preguntara por Airi.

- Pues no, se va a quedar hasta tarde en el salón de actos pintando el decorado. Sola. Va a estar sola hasta muy tarde.

- Deja de hacer eso.

- Ve a verla, anda. No querrás dejarla sola en el instituto, podría pasarle algo.

Miyabino suspiró exasperado, pero en cuanto la chica dejó de mirarlo sonrió disimuladamente colocando una mano en su mejilla para apoyarse.

...

Airi examinó el panel que tenía delante, pensativa. Estaba en el escenario, en el salón de actos. Los otros miembros del club de teatro se habían ido por fin, dejándola sola para que se ocupara del decorado. Aun faltaban por lo menos dos meses para estrenar la obra en el instituto, tenía tiempo de sobra, y le gustaba trabajar sola.

Los trazos del escenario ya estaban dibujados, ahora sólo tenía que pintarlos. Hizo que bajara uno de los andamios que estaban colgados del techo, y después de colocar una escalera se subió, colocando también los botes de pintura y todos los pinceles. Podria relajarse un rato con todo ese trabajo hasta que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Pasó una media hora de tranquilidad, hasta que sintió que alguien abría la puerta del fondo de la sala. Pensó que podría ser alguien del club, aunque le extrañaría bastante.

- ¿Por qué pintas los decorados tú sola? ¿Tanto te aburres con los chicos de tu club?

Reconoció la voz al momento, y se giró comenzando a sonreír. Alzó la mano suavemente para saludar a Miyabino, siendo correspondida mientras el chico caminaba hasta las escaleras laterales del escenario.

- Supongo que no termino de congeniar con ellos -Sonrió Airi con tranquilidad, limpiando uno de los pinceles para luego bajarse del andamio-. Pero no me importa hacerlo sola, de hecho lo pedí. Me gusta pintar.

- Sí, y ya veo que tienes para rato con esto -Fue acercándose cuando la chica hubo bajado de la escalera, y al mirarle las manos le cogió una disimuladamente-. Estás manchada de azul.

- Ah, ya... No importa, me limpiaré más tarde.

La chica de ojos turquesa enrojeció, e hizo que le soltara la mano para darse la vuelta rápidamente. Miyabino se extrañó, y como de costumbre, comenzó a pensar en si estaba haciendo algo mal. Pero se distrajo al ver todo el trabajo que tenía Airi. Ciertamente, tendría que quedarse hasta tarde. Condenada Lisette.

- Te ayudaré .De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo -Dijo de repente, acercándose a la escalera para poder subirse al andamio. La chica se sorprendió, pero sonrió dejando ver que le gustaba esa iniciativa-. Aunque hacer algo tan aburrido como ponerme a pintar los decorados de una obra de teatro... es bastante triste.

- Aun así es más divertido que tus entrenamientos de fútbol -Comentó Airi, respondiendo a su provocación.

Miyabino negó con la cabeza por la contestación.

- Creo que me gustabas más cuando eras una sosa timidona.

Ambos rieron en voz baja, para luego subirse al andamio y comenzar a pintar. Claro que Airi tenía que estar bastante pendiente de él para que hiciera bien las cosas. Probablemente el chico no había pintado nada como eso en toda su vida.

Mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuanto, vio que se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que esto me recuerda a esa foto, _Almuerzo sobre un rascacielos_. Otro día podríamos comer aquí arriba, parece divertido.

Airi rió disimuladamente, sin volverse a mirarlo a la cara.

- Tienes un sentido del humor realmente extraño, ¿sabías?

- Tú también te has reido. Recuerda que nos parecemos, por poco que te guste.

La chica le sonrió débilmente, intentando que no le subieran los colores volviendo a mirar el espacio blanco que tenía que cubrir de gris. Pero también pensaba mucho en las palabras de su amigo.

Hacía poco más de un mes que habían comenzado a ser amigos, y buenos amigos realmente. Desde que habían desayunado juntos en la encerrona de Lisette se veían a menudo, y lo pasaban bien. También quedaban con su amiga, y pasaban unas tardes muy agradables y divertidas.

Para Airi eso era una nueva forma de felicidad. Estaba loca por Miyabino desde hacía años, pero realmente no necesitaba más. Ser su amiga ya era más que suficiente, la hacía inmensamente feliz.

- Es cierto que nos parecemos -Susurró sin moverse, aun pintando-. ¿Por qué no nos haríamos amigos antes?

El chico de pelo añil se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, y se quedó meditando un momento.

- Porque ambos somos demasiado callados y tenemos la misma capacidad social que una patata -Concluyó finalmente.

Ambos se rieron, y siguieron unos cuantos minutos de bromas. Miyabino tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pero Airi siempre se acababa riendo de todo lo que decía, por raro que fuera.

Pero también solían sentirse muy tranquilos cuando estaban juntos, hablaban con calma y se habían acostumbrado a contarse sus cosas. Normalmente no había mucho que contar, pero les gustaba hablar y solían contentarse con cualquier tema de conversación.

- ¿Qué obra haréis al final? -Preguntó el chico, limpiando un pincel gordo para luego mojarlo en el bote de pintura azul.

- Labyrinth. Pero los que están fuera del club no pueden saberlo, así que yo no te he dicho nada.

- Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, prometido. ¿De qué va?

- De una chica que sin pretenderlo envía a su hermano pequeño al Reino de los Goblins, y tiene que cruzar un laberinto bastante complicado para salvarlo.

- Vaya, es interesante. Aunque es raro que no hagáis una obra con motivos románticos -Comentó con aire pensativo.

- Lo sé, a mí también me ha sorprendido. Aunque en cierto modo también hay amor, porque si la chica envía a su hermano a ese lugar es porque el rey de los goblins se había enamorado de ella y le había concedido ciertos poderes.

- La verdad es que suena muy bien. ¿Para qué papel te presentarás?

El chico se dio cuenta de que Airi bajaba un poco la cabeza en un gesto extraño, intentando concentrarse en la brocha que tenía en la mano.

- Es que... sólo hay un papel de chica.

- ¿Y qué?

- Que yo no soy la única chica del club de teatro, y las demás son mucho mejores que yo. No tengo nada que hacer ahí.

En ese momento Miyabino recordó lo que Lisette le había dicho alguna vez sobre Airi. Nunca había tenido mucha autoestima, desde siempre, todo el mundo se había dedicado a hacer que se sintiera inferior. Eso también hacía que fuera tan tímida, y que nunca se atreviera a expresar su opinión con gente que no era de su confianza.

¿Cómo era posible que la gente hubiera conseguido que una chica tan increíble y buena se sintiera así? De verdad que no era justo.

A él desde luego no le gustaba nada verla decaída. Pero tampoco se le daba demasiado bien animar a la gente, ni dar palabras de apoyo. Así que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Acercó la mano sin que ella se diera cuenta, y en un segundo le pintó la mejilla de color azul. Airi se asustó y se apartó al instante, pero al verlo sonreír con el pincel en la mano supo lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Acabas de pintarme? -Preguntó intentando sonar firme, aun así comenzando a enrojecer-. ¿Por qué rayos me has pintado la cara?

- Por nada en particular. Me pareció buena idea.

La chica se sorprendió, y en un principio se molestó. Se llevó la mano a la cara para intentar limpiarse, pero Miyabino le cogió la muñeca para frenarla.

- No -Dijo comenzando a sonreír-. No lo borres.

- ¿Por qué no? No quiero que nadie me vea con la cara manchada de pintura.

- Sólo yo te estoy viendo. Y me parece divertido, estás graciosa -Susurró con una amplia sonrisa.

- Precisamente por eso, no quiero que te rías de mí.

El chico resopló, cogiéndole la mano para hacer que mojara su pincel en el bote de pintura.

- Píntame.

- ¿Perdón? -Preguntó ella, comenzando a extrañarse.

- Venga, píntame tú también -Dijo sin más acercándose un poco a ella.

- No voy a pintarte la cara, Miyabino -Respondió enrojeciendo, pero aun así comenzando a sonreír.

- No seas tonta, sólo es pintura. Si yo te miro con la mejilla manchada de pintura, tú también puedes hacer lo mismo.

Airi dudó un momento, pero al final alzó la mano y posó suavemente la pincel en su mejilla, cerca de su nariz. El chico se acercó un poco para pintarse más, haciéndola reír.

Al final casi no hicieron nada del decorado. Se pasaron un buen rato hablando de sus cosas, y sin saber cómo acabaron sentándose el uno frente al otro cruzando las piernas y jugando a las palmas. Aunque entre las risas y los comentarios no dejaban de parar y empezar otra vez.

- Cuéntame un secreto -Dijo Miyabino.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te cuente un secreto?

- Los secretos son confidencias cuando los compartes con alguien, ¿no? Para los amigos es bueno hacer confidencias.

La chica sonrió alegre, con un pequeño suspiro. Ahora que le conocía aun más, veía que era incluso más raro que ella. Pero eso no lo hacía peor. Cada vez estaba más loca por él.

- A ver qué secreto puedo contarte... Ah, ya sé -Dijo pensativa, comenzando a sonreír-. De pequeña hablaba con las nubes.

- ¿De verdad? -Se asombró el chico.

- Sí -Reconoció Airi, algo sonrojada-. Vivo en una casa tradicional, desde mi habitación puedo salir fuera, así que todos los días me tumbaba en el pasillo exterior, y me pasaba horas mirando las nubes y contándoles cosas. Es una tontería, pero me hacía sentir bien pensar que las nubes se llevarían mis secretos y que no volverían para que nadie más los supiera. Pero bueno, son cosas que haces cuando eres pequeña y no tienes amigos.

- A mí me parece algo bonito. Cuéntame otro.

- Otro... A veces sueño en blanco y negro.

- Eso me gusta, tiene ese toque romántico que te queda tan bien. Otro.

- No, yo también quiero que tú me cuentes un secreto -Rió la chica de ojos turquesa.

- Yo no tengo secretos -Susurró él.

- Claro. Uno de tus secretos es que eres un buen mentiroso. Venga, ¿qué se esconde en esa mente retorcida, gran portero de Teikoku?

- Vale, lo reconozco -Exclamó Miyabino, intentando pensar con rapidez ante la atenta mirada de su amiga. No hubo ningún problema, podría distraerla con facilidad-. Planeo destruír el mundo.

Airi puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario, pero luego se quedó pensando profundamente.

- ¿Por qué todos los villanos quieren destruír el mundo? Que quieran conquistarlo se puede entender, pero acabar con todo... ¡Eh, no intentes distraerme, siempre lo haces cuando no te conviene hablar de algo!

- Es que me divierte, eres tan fácil de manejar -Rió el chico, intentando contenerse-. Venga, dejemos este tema. Se está haciendo tarde.

- Oh, sí... Debería llamar a mi padre para que venga a recogerme -Susurró ella, mirando su reloj-. No le gusta que vaya sola tan tarde. Ventajas de vivir en una casa tradicional a las afueras -Comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo.

- Te encanta vivir en una casa tradicional a las afueras.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea genial para todo, tiene bastantes inconvenientes.

Miyabino volvió a reír, comenzando a bajar del andamio. La chica fue dándole los botes de pintura y las otras cosas para guardar todo, y luego a ayudó a bajar a ella también. Aun tardaron un rato en ordenar todo y dejarlo limpio, por suerte acordándose de que seguían manchados de pintura. Tras salir de los baños ya sin ningún rastro de color, caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del instituto. Quince minutos después, el padre de Airi ya estaba con su coche junto a la verja.

- Hasta mañana -Se despidió la chica, sonriendo con cariño. Aunque por supuesto no se daba cuenta de que por norma general lo que sentía siempre se dejaba ver. Al menos con la gente que conocía.

- No estudies mucho, y ensaya el guion de la chica protagonista de la obra. Nos vemos en clase.

Airi alzó la mano mientras subía al coche, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos dejó de verlo mientras su padre la llevaba a casa.

- ¿No ibas a quedarte haciendo los decorados? ¿Qué hacías con ese chico? -Preguntó el hombre, después de un buen rato de silencio.

- Ese chico es mi amigo, él también se ha quedado para ayudarme.

Últimamente la relación con su padre no iba demasiado bien. El señor Yakumo veía que el 'noviazgo' de su hija con Tatsumaki Shun no tenía mucho futuro por parte de la chica, y desde luego eso lo decepcionaba. Había visto a Miyabino un par de veces, pero por el momento ni siquiera se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre. Para él no merecía la pena.

En fin, ninguno de los dos hablaban del asunto para no discutir, así que ya estaba bien. Lo último que quería Airi en esos momentos era que le arruinaran la tarde tan buena que había pasado.

Prefería pensar en Miyabino. Le había dicho que se presentara al papel protagonista. Ella no quería, no le gustaba llamar la atención. Pero parecía que él quería verla en el escenario...

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de su padre, abrió su mochila y cogió el libreto del guion y comenzó a leerlo, intentando no sonreír.

...

Al día siguiente, Lisette canturreaba alegre, ordenando unas cosas de su taquilla, hasta que alguien la asaltó abrazándola por la espalda.

- Buenos días, ma chérie -La saludó Airi, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal, my good lady? -Contestó la chica de pelo negro, sorprendida-. Pareces estar de buen humor hoy. No será que ayer pasó algo con alguien cuyo nombre empieza por M... ¿Verdad?

- No, sólo estuvimos juntos un rato en el salón de actos. Pero me lo pasé muy bien.

Lisette, sonrió, aunque un poco contrariada.

- ¿Y... aun no ves posible que haya un acercamiento progresivo?

- No hables así, por favor. Y no. Creo que... estamos mejor como amigos. Nos lo pasamos bien, y yo...

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir esa tontería de que eres mejor como amiga que como novia o te pego.

Estaba harta de que su mejor amiga dijera esas cosas. Venga ya, nunca había tenido novio, no podía saberlo. Ella y Miyabino tenían que estar juntos, todo el mundo lo veía. Bueno, menos ellos. Y eso la enfadaba bastante.

- Maldita sea, Airi, ¿cuando piensas decirle a Miyabino que estás enamorada de él?

Vio que la chica se sorprendía, aunque más de lo que debería, llevándose la mano a los labios.

- Lisette... -Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Pero la chica de ojos color avellana no se detuvo, aunque siguió cogiendo sus libros.

- Venga ya, estás loca por él desde la guardería, y lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿por qué te crees que hablan tanto cuando os ven juntos? Díselo de una vez, o... -Se giró para cerrar su taquilla, y entonces...-. Oh, vaya...

Miyabino estaba justo ahí. Y lo había oido todo.

**Continuará**


End file.
